Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: When the musketeers discover that an attack made against the Cardinal is not a robbery as it appears to be, the four, as well as Captain Treville, must work together to figure out and put an end to the attackers' real plans. Trouble finds the musketeers, mainly Aramis, as they try to find the truth. This is a sequel to my other story, Love is the Most Selfish of All the Passions.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter One

In a large and rowdy tavern in Marseille, known for its immoral reputation, men and women were busy doing what anyone does while at a tavern; drinking, gambling, and making love to the ladies of the night. It was a wicked place, where no decent man would step foot and where people travel to in order to find one willing to kill, for a pretty price.

Amongst the crowds, a group of men and a woman sat talking amongst themselves, though loud enough for anyone who was listening to be able to hear them without much difficulty, as one such person was from the shadows, sitting at a table in the far, dark corner of the room. It was obvious these patrons were at the tavern for more than just a few drinks or to lay down with the wenches and when the words the figure in the shadows was waiting to hear were spoken, the stranger, wearing a gold cross around his neck, stood up and walked over, then waited for one of them to address him.

The woman amongst the rest was the first to speak up as she looked at the man standing before them and asked, "You're either a fool, or man who isn't afraid of death, which is what you are about to receive for walking over here tonight of all nights, father. You may be a man of God, as that cross you're wearing is unmistakable, and quite handsome, but your looks and whatever charm you may have won't help you any, so whatever you want, better be real good."

The stranger, unshaken by the intended warning, smiled as he responded, "I'm no priest, though I should have been. I've heard rumors of a possible, upcoming assassination, as I understand that there has been a request for one to complete the task of making sure Cardinal Richelieu does not live past the King's birthday. If the job is still open, you needn't look any further. I'm here to answer your call. I hear tell that you gentlemen, and lady, are those seeking this task to be done, am I right?"

"You're clearly a fool," the woman answered again as she and the others sitting around the table began to laugh, while multiple musket hammers being pulled back in preparation to fire sounded, the stranger knowing that their weapons were being aimed in his direction. "However, I'm curious to hear how you came by this information, so please, have a seat."

"I am a fool unafraid to die," the stranger replied smugly as he remained standing, the smile on his face fading as he continued on with the conversation. "I've been through hell and back and it's mostly due to the Cardinal's actions, which I have been waiting patiently to repay him for, should the right opportunity come knocking. It has, so I'm here. Tell me I'm wrong."

One of the men responded disbelievingly, "You have guts, priest. I'll give you that, but how do we know that you're really speaking the truth? After all, for all we know, you are one of the Cardinal's guards, who heard of our plans because someone among us opened their mouth to the wrong people."

The stranger opened his coat, lifted his shirt, and then turned around, revealing multiple scars from a severe whipping across his back, then turned to face them again to reveal an ugly wound in his left shoulder, as well as a few more lashes across his chest, and he finally spoke again saying coldly, "Richelieu is responsible for this being done to me, as well as much, much more. I am not, nor was I ever one of the Cardinal's Red Guards, so believe me when I say, I hate the man with my whole soul and will fight through hell itself again in order to make the bastard pay for destroying my life. You want him dead, I can make that happen. What do you say?"

"I say, let's see what you've got," the woman answered as a smile appeared on her face, then invited the stranger to have a seat once again. "If we like what we see, then you have yourself a job. What is it we should call you?"

"For now, you can just continue to call me whatever you like," the stranger replied as he finally sat down as the woman asked. "If we become friends, as I hope we will, you may eventually be able to call me by my real name."

Four days earlier…

Athos, Porthos, Aramis, and d'Artagnan were busy fighting against a group of men and women who had recently entered into Paris and started a riot when attempting to rob the Cardinal's carriage on his way back to the palace after mass. The robbery was thwarted due to the musketeers being nearby accompanying the King and Queen, who were escorted ahead by Captain Treville and more of his men, as well as soldiers of the Red Guard. It didn't take long before the fight was over, the soldiers being the victors.

The attack was bold and once three of the five thieves were dead on the ground, one from a musket ball to his neck, the others having been killed by the sword, the survivors' hands were tied behind their backs so that Treville's men could escort them to the Bastille, then Athos spoke up as he was riding his horse alongside his comrades saying, "Something isn't right."

Porthos looked skeptically over at their leader as he scoffed, "Why, because you think that was too easy? Not all of our fights have to be difficult, Athos. We've had plenty of simple battles, some of which have taken half the time it took for us to wipe these thieves out."

"I think Athos means that it seems odd that such a small group of thieves would come and try to rob the Cardinal while on his way back from mass, being surrounded by a large number of soldiers," Aramis responded, while he gently rubbed his left shoulder, which was still bothering him since he was nearly fatally wounded only a month ago, the action not going unnoticed by his friends. "Most thieves are smart enough to work with fewer witnesses."

"Aramis is right," Athos answered as he turned his head to look back at the prisoners behind them. "And these two don't look dumb to me; foolish, but not dumb. Something else is going on."

D'Artagnan nodded his head in agreement as he replied, "If that's true, then we're going to need to talk with them in private once we get them to the Bastille, as I don't think they're much up to talking to us right now. However, I doubt Richelieu will let this happen, seeing as he was their supposed target. He'll send Rochefort right away."

Porthos responded, "Then, we'll just have to convince them to talk to us first, before the Count arrives. I'm certainly up to a good old fashioned interrogation."

"Me too," Athos answered smugly. "Anything to get one up on both Richelieu and Rochefort."


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Two

Once they arrived at the Bastille, the musketeers guided their prisoners down several dark, tight passageways in order to get to the prison cells and once they arrived at their destination, Porthos and Athos shoved the two men inside, then stood over them, along with d'Artagnan and Aramis, waiting for some answers as to what the men were really up to. They didn't expect the prisoners to talk willingly, but figured that they would try to see if their ominous presence would intimidate them, even it was only a little.

The surviving thieves didn't act afraid in the slightest as one of them chuckled and said, "I suppose we should thank you musketeers for not killing us like you killed the rest of our friends. If you want us to explain why we made a move to rob your precious Cardinal while on your way back from mass, you can forget it. We have nothing to say to you."

Porthos smiled as he stared down at them, then stated, "Actually, you just said a lot to us. You just made it clear that you and your friends are not complete imbeciles, as we suspected you weren't."

"Tell us of your true intentions and we may be able to convince our King to be lenient on you," Athos continued, keeping his head down and eyes down on his pistol as he worked to reload it. "If you don't, you will surely end up as dead as the others that helped you in your suicidal attempt."

"My friend already said all we're going to say," the other prisoner answered smugly. "I suppose the Cardinal, or a few of his own guards will be down soon to talk to us as well. We'll wait for them."

It was then that Aramis suddenly fired his own pistol, aiming in between the men's feet, causing the man to cry out angrily, "Do you think that is supposed to scare me?"

Aramis glared back at the man as he responded coldly, "You claim that you're not, but your eyes tell me otherwise. Look into mine. Do they tell you that I am just trying to scare you? My next musket ball will land in your leg and if I have to fire for a third time, you will be dead and I will continue on with your friend. Tell us what we want to know."

"All right, all right!" the man cried fearfully. "I'll tell you."

"You can't, you coward!" the other thief shouted angrily until he was swiftly knocked unconscious by Porthos with one punch to the side of his head.

Athos looked between his friends, then back at the remaining prisoner and spoke again saying, "Please, continue. What was the reason why you and the others tried to rob the Cardinal in broad daylight, amongst all of us soldiers?"

The man looked back at the musketeer who had shot at his feet earlier and responded, "It was only a test, to see how each of you soldiers would react in a threat made against Cardinal Richelieu and it was as we expected. You musketeers made an attack against us as we charged, while the rest protected the King and Queen. The Cardinal's Red Guards secured him, but made no move to come against us as you did."

"Because we had the situation until control," Porthos replied, still not fully understanding what the man was getting at. "What else would we do?"

"We had to be sure," their prisoner answered nervously. "This was our job; all that we were told to do."

Athos glared at the man as he responded, "There are more of you that plan to attack again."

D'Artagnan asked, "What is it that you're really after?"

"We are planning to assassinate the Cardinal," he replied smugly, as the musketeers looked between each other nervously.

"This is nothing new to us," Athos said after he and the other musketeers left the cell and stood in the passageway. "We are used to people making threats…"

D'Artagnan interrupted, "Making threats against the King and Queen maybe, but not against the Cardinal. The assassins are usually working for him."

Aramis spoke again saying, "It doesn't matter who the threat is made against. It is our duty to find the men responsible and put a stop to their plans before their threat is carried out."

"Since when did you want to defend the Cardinal?" Porthos asked as he and the others looked over at their comrade, who they knew was still suffering, though he refused to talk about it anymore with them or to anyone else.

"Aramis?" Athos called out as their friend simply just turned and began to walk away in silence, but stopped once he rounded the corner in order to be able to listen in on the rest of his friends' conversation, without them knowing he was still there.

Porthos watched him sadly until he was no longer in their sight, then spoke up as he asked again, "How long before we finally do something to help him break out of this hell he's been fighting against inside his mind? I don't know how much more I can take watching him walk around like a ghost. He's hardly eating or sleeping and even when he does, he wakes up in cold sweats from the nightmares. All he does is fight and practice, no matter how exhausted he is."

Athos turned to Porthos and answered, "We've all tried, just as you have. If there was something more we could do, don't you think we would have done it? Sometimes, we have to face our demons alone and there is nothing that anyone can do about it. Aramis will come out of this."

"I hope you're right," d'Artagnan responded sadly. "I have to agree with Porthos. At least I have Constance to help me, even if she does still feel she needs to remain with her husband. Aramis can't ever be with the woman he loves and he knows it."

"The love of a woman isn't the only way back," Athos replied sadly, immediately thinking again of Milady as he began to follow after their friend, who had walked off before the others came around the corner. "We just need to be here for him and encourage him to keep fighting. When he's ready, he'll talk to us again and we'll listen."

As the musketeers were exiting the Bastille, they were greeted by Count de Rochefort, who tipped his hat to them as he dismounted from his horse and then spoke up saying, "It took a little longer for you four to put our prisoners into custody than usual. I suppose you tried to get something out of them too. Did they say anything?"

Porthos placed his hat back on his head as he answered, "One of them had a little spill. The other didn't have anything to say."

"I suppose there isn't any use in wishing you luck with them, is there Rochefort?" Athos asked smugly, knowing that the man had no qualms with beating the men near to death to get them to tell him everything that the one told them. "Try not to kill them before we go to the King. He will want to be the one to decide their fates."

"I understand, gentlemen," the Count responded as he turned to glare at the musketeers before going inside. "Good day."

D'Artagnan mounted his horse, as did the others, then asked, "Should we worry?"

Athos shook his head and then replied, "No, I don't think so. The Cardinal only kills prisoners when they have a secret that could mean trouble for him. He won't mind letting King Louis decide what happens to those two. Besides, they'll most likely be killed anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Three

The musketeers rode to the palace, where they knew that their King would be waiting for them to learn about what happened with the attackers. Though the attack wasn't made against him, Louis feared that someone wanted to harm the man who has been his counselor and father figure for most of his life and the musketeers knew it, the King having made that clear to them long ago.

"Were there any survivors?" Louis asked very quickly and fearfully upon the musketeers walking into the throne room. "Did they tell you anything? Please, tell me you know why those men and women would attack the Cardinal."

"There were two survivors, Your Majesty," Athos replied after he and the others bowed before their King and Queen and then stepped forward. "The others left us no choice, but to kill them, though we found out that they attacked today, only to test us to see how the musketeers and how the Red Guard would react."

Captain Treville spoke up asking, "Why would they want to know how each of us would react? What were they really after?"

Athos continued as he answered, "If they were telling the truth, which I believe they were, then they weren't there to rob the Cardinal's carriage as they appeared to attempt. There are more, more men and women out there somewhere, who are planning an assassination. They want Cardinal Richelieu dead, though they refused to tell us anymore than that. We don't know why."

"Did they not tell you who they were or where they were from?" Queen Anne asked, not out of concern for the man who had tried to have her killed, but because she was worried about the people that Richelieu had most likely hurt somehow, which would explain these people's retribution.

"Unfortunately no, Your Highness," d'Artagnan replied as he stepped forward to stand beside Athos. "But should Your Majesties wish it, we will do our best to find out."

Athos nodded in agreement, then looked over at Captain Treville for confirmation on their next probable assignment and added, "We will stop them, before they can follow through with their plans."

The Captain stepped forward to stand with the men under his charge and responded, "The musketeers will discover what's going on. You have my word, Your Majesties."

"Very good," Louis answered and then looked over at the Cardinal. "You see, Cardinal? I told you they would do their job. The musketeers will not let them harm you."

Richelieu nodded, but then spoke up finally as he stated, "Thank you, Your Majesty. Though I wish to put some of my men out there, led by the captain of my guards as well, just to increase the number of those seeking out the men and women who wish to have me killed."

The King nodded and replied, "Of course, Cardinal. By all means, do as you must. Now, if you all will excuse me, I must retire for lunch now and then go lie down for a nap. I am hungry, but mostly exhausted after this morning's most exhilarating events. Queen Anne, do you wish to join me?"

"I shall join you for a meal, Your Majesty, but I am not tired, so I will then go to the library to read for awhile until this evening's meeting with our visiting dignitaries," Anne responded as she laid her hand over the top of her husband's and then turned back to the musketeers in hope of catching Aramis' gaze, though the man she truly loved kept his head turned downward or away from her, as he had ever since the Cardinal had nearly killed him and he realized that he couldn't love her.

"Very good," Louis answered as the two finally stood to exit the main hall.

The Cardinal exited the room behind the King and Queen, while Treville turned to face his men and spoke up saying, "So, we have an assassination plot against the Cardinal to put a stop to. I have to admit that's a change. You may not have gotten the prisoners say, but do either of you have a notion as to why the others may want to see him dead?"

Porthos replied, "Because, for once the people are putting their anger where it truly belongs. It's nice to know that they aren't truly clueless."

"I agree, but unfortunately we need to find them before they try anything," their captain responded. "Do you know where you are going to begin your search?"

"The others looking to have the Cardinal killed are hiding out around here somewhere and if anyone may know of their whereabouts, it would be the individuals who hang out in the worst tavern in the city; the thieves and killers we have yet to come up against," Athos answered as his comrades nodded their heads in agreement. "We should go down there and…"

As they were about to turn to leave, Aramis spoke up again and said, "What if we were to go about this in another way? Surely the others involved in this plot will know that we will be looking for them, so they'll be more careful and keep themselves hidden at all costs. Even if they are around Paris somewhere, we already learned that these individuals are not willing to be very forthcoming. We need to go about this in another way."

Athos looked at Aramis worryingly as he asked, though he had an idea what his friend was going to say, "So, what exactly do you suggest we do?"

"Send me in disguise in order to try to speak with the people as if I were one of them," Aramis replied as he took off his fleur de lis, then pulled off his sword in its scabbard and handed them both over to the others, who looked at their friend in surprise. "I can weed out the people looking to have Richelieu killed and find the assassin before he strikes, but we won't do it as musketeers."

"Your plan is a good one, but if anyone is going to do this, it will be me," Athos objected as he was their leader.

Aramis quickly responded, "I have a better chance at convincing them I am on their side and not simply pretending. You know that I'm right."

Athos shook his head again as he reached out, placing a hand firmly on Aramis' shoulder, then answered, "You don't have to keep trying to proving yourself, Aramis. You are as good as any one of us."

"I'm not doing this because I have something to prove!" he cried angrily as he pushed Athos' hand away, then pulled down his jacket and shirt enough to reveal a part of the ugly, barely healed scar in his left shoulder. "Maybe I am, a little, but there's more it than that. If there's any one of us who hates the Cardinal enough to be able to fool them, it is I. I overheard what you said in the Bastille after I walked off. You want me to stop walking around like a ghost. You think I'm acting reckless, but my duty is now all I have. Whatever I was before, whatever it was I did outside of being a musketeer, I am no longer that man. I can't be, but I can find the men trying to kill the Cardinal. The bastard deserves to be brought down by our terms, not by anyone else's."

"Aramis, I…" Porthos began until he was cut off.

Aramis interrupted, "Don't. I don't want to hear it. Please, just allow me to do this. You know that I can, Captain."

Treville nodded, looked between the others, who were all shaking their heads in objection, then turned back to Aramis and replied, "Very well. I believe that you can. However, if the others see that you have been compromised, in any way, then we will pull you out, even if we haven't gotten the information we're looking for. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir," Aramis responded and then walked off again, without so much as another word to his comrades.

"You shouldn't have given in to this, Captain," Athos said worryingly. "It isn't that we're afraid he'll mess up and kill the Cardinal himself."

Porthos quickly continued, "It's that we're worried he's going to get himself killed, Sir. He is not in his right mind. You heard him."

Captain Treville nodded and then answered, "Yes, I heard him, but maybe he needs to do this so that he can overcome the anger he's holding against himself. Does it have to do with whatever it was you spoke of down in the Bastille? I know that he's hiding something that he blames himself for and that you three are helping him keep his secret."

"Aramis blames himself for much," Athos answered carefully, so as to not reveal anything about their friend and their Queen having fallen in love. "He fears he will get us killed, more than he fears his own death. We don't fully understand why, but we have been trying to do all we can to help him, though he is making it very difficult."

"As you all do when our missions become personal," Treville replied as they walked outside to their horses upon leaving the walls of the palace. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Porthos spoke up responding, "No Captain. We'll get him through this."

D'Artagnan added, "And we will find the men behind this new plot before they can strike."

"I trust that you will," their captain stated and then mounted his horse. "Now, go and find your comrade and make sure that he is fully prepared."

"Yes Sir," Athos answered as Treville began to ride off, while the musketeers mounted their own horses. "Let's go back to the church. No doubt Aramis will be there as he usually is. We should all light a candle, for luck."


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Four

"Are you certain you really want to do this?" Porthos asked as he sat down on the bench at the front of the chapel beside Aramis, while d'Artagnan sat down on his other side and Athos stood to the side and lit a candle of his own, having watched Aramis and a few others do so a number of times before. "You are definitely better at playacting, as you have preformed a number of acts for us and the ladies you've charmed, but…"

"I'm ready," Aramis responded quietly as he stood up and finished taking off everything else that made him appear as a musketeer. "I'm sorry for the things I said, to all of you. I know you're concerned, but you needn't be."

Athos replied, "No apology is necessary. And we trust you. You'll be fine, but you need to be careful, Aramis."

Porthos quickly added, "We need you to stick around in order to keep the rest of us in line."

"You don't need my help for that," Aramis answered sadly as he handed his blue tunic, leather jacket, hat, and all of his weapons over to his friends, then loosened his shirt and replaced his fine leather boots with another pair that weren't nearly in as good condition as his others, making him appear as Paris' most poorest of citizens. "Hold onto these for me?"

"We'll keep them until this is over," d'Artagnan responded as he and Porthos each took his things.

Athos reached down and picked up one of Aramis' daggers, then held it out to him as he said, "You're not really planning on going unarmed, are you?"

Without taking the gold hilted blade, Aramis looked at his friend and replied, "That's a dagger belonging to a musketeer. It was a gift given to me by Captain Treville when I first became one. I need one that isn't so splendid."

"You should keep something with you that has served you well thus far," Athos answered worryingly.

"It cannot be that," Aramis responded as he finally took off the gold cross from around his neck as well and then handed it over to Porthos. "Nor can it be this. Keep this safe for me?"

Porthos nodded as he took the cross, then stood up beside his closest friend and spoke up saying, "If you won't take any of these, then you will take my dagger. It isn't nearly as fine, but…"

Aramis took the dagger as Porthos held it out for him, tucked it inside of his right boot, and then replied, "It's no less finer than a blade made for a king. Thank you, my friend."

"I was going to say that it will serve you just fine like it's served me," Porthos answered as he smiled. "You look ready. Are you sure you really want to do this?"

"One of us has to," Aramis responded. "I'll be all right. Besides, the three of you will be watching my back. What have I to fear?"

When Aramis headed to the chapel's exit to leave for their mission, Athos replied softly, "That's exactly what worries me."

D'Artagnan looked over at their leader as he stated, "You're really worried that he's going to do something that will get himself killed, on purpose?"

"I can see now that he is worse off than I feared," Athos answered fearfully. "His reckless behavior and his lack of fear when we fight against our enemies…. If we can't get through to him soon, we are going to lose him for good."

"That is if this mission doesn't get him killed first," Porthos said. "I swear, I will knock him out and force him to sleep if I have to."

Athos responded, "I'm okay with that."

D'Artagnan replied, "Come on, we should leave now too. I know that we can't be seen with him for this plan to work, but a fight could break out and he may need our help."

"He'll most definitely need our help," Porthos answered as they left the church and followed after their friend, who was far ahead of them by now.

Inside the tavern…

Aramis walked in and immediately felt out of place, even though he was confident that his disguise was enough so that he wouldn't be recognized. No musketeer ever came down into this part of Paris, as it was known for being where the vilest of the darkness that lived within the great city roamed, even worse than those that lived within the Court of Miracles. He and his friends were right about the kinds of people that hung around there. They were thieves, scoundrels, and killers, who had yet to confront the musketeers in one of their ploys, not to mention that they were rowdy and itching for some action. In the back, a fighting match was going on between two men, while men and women gathered around them were shouting and cheering as money was exchanging hands.

"Join in the fun, handsome," a woman cooed as she stepped up beside Aramis and placed her arm down on his shoulder. "There's good money to be made here tonight, if you're smart."

"I'm afraid I have no coins to wager," the musketeer responded truthfully as he pulled away from her. "Even if I did, I can't say I'm one for this kind of sport."

Another patron walked up behind him and said, "Perhaps you'd prefer to become the next challenger."

Aramis shoved the man away from him, as well as another man who had come to his friend's defense, and then prepared himself for a different fight as he answered coldly, "I said, I'm not interested. My business here has nothing to do with any of you, so I suggest you just back off."

"He's right," a woman stated from the corner table as she observed the newcomer and the patrons caught up in the fight, then stood and began to walk toward them. "This one's with me boys."

"And you are?" Aramis asked as he stared at the beautiful woman standing before him.

She smiled and responded, "Someone who is looking for someone strong and fearless, like you."

Aramis replied skeptically, "You just met me and that confrontation moments ago hardly showed you my character. What could you possibly want from me?"

"Some companions and I are looking for someone to help us with a little job and my instincts tell me that you could help us with the next step," she answered smugly. "However, to be safe, I need to know for sure that you have exactly what I'm looking for. I need to see how ruthless you really are and to do that, I want to see you fight whoever of those men becomes the victor of this match."

"As I told those men, I am not interested in fighting," Aramis responded in frustration as he turned his back on her and began to walk away. "I don't fight unless it's necessary."

She quickly called out to him before he could disappear replying, "Wouldn't you say that bringing down a tyrant is necessary?"

The musketeer stopped and turned around again to face her as he answered, "I'm listening."

"I knew that would get your attention," she said smugly. "However, if you want to hear more, I need you to do as I asked. I want to see you knock that man now dancing around triumphantly down to his knees. Show me your ruthlessness."

"If you insist," Aramis gave in dejectedly. "Although, you may not like what you see."


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Five

Inside the palace…

Queen Anne walked slowly through the corridors after leaving her husband behind in the dining hall after dinner that evening. Two of her ladies in waiting followed behind her, but no one spoke until they were just about to arrive outside of her chambers, where Anne planned to retire for the evening, earlier than normal as she was not feeling very well and deeply troubled.

One of the women spoke up quietly asking, "Is there something we can get something for you, Your Majesty?"

The other woman continued, "Perhaps you would like something to help settle your stomach?"

"No, thank you," Anne answered sadly, until she thought of someone she would like to speak to that may be able to help her. "Actually, could one of you please go and call on Madam Constance Bonacieux for me? Ask her to come here to the palace. There is something I wish to speak with her about."

"Of course, Your Highness," one of them replied as she bowed and then left, leaving the other woman behind with the Queen as they entered hers and Louis' bedroom.

Anne slowly started to prepare herself for bed with help from the other woman, who then left the room when she finished, leaving the Queen alone, until she was suddenly interrupted by the Cardinal clearing his throat as he walked up behind her after coming into her room through one of the palace's many secret passages.

She gasped as she stepped back in fear and then cried out, "Cardinal? How dare you come into my chambers while I am alone! You are never to come in here unless Louis asks for you to."

Richelieu bowed before her and answered insincerely, "Forgive me, Your Highness. I didn't mean to startle you."

"What is it that you want?" she asked angrily. "Talk fast and then be gone. I am tired and wish to turn in early tonight."

"As you wish," the Cardinal replied. "I couldn't help notice that you appear to be especially troubled tonight, much like you have been most nights over the last few weeks. It wouldn't happen to have something to do with a certain musketeer now, would it?"

Anne glared at him as she responded coldly, "Don't you dare speak of him to me again, Richelieu. You may know of our secret, but I am still your Queen. I warned you of this."

The Cardinal smiled as he answered, "Indeed, you have, but you and I both know that there is nothing you can really do to me, that is unless of course, you want me to tell Louis all that I know. Remember, should you tell our King of my indiscretion, I shall see to it that Aramis pays for yours with his life and you know that I can make this happen. Although, it appears that your lover may end up ending his life all on his own without any of my help. He didn't look well this afternoon."

"Leave now!" she called out angrily and glared at him as he bowed before her again, then turned and walked out, leaving her alone to finish preparing herself for bed.

"Your Majesty?" one of the servants called out as she knocked on the Queen's door after hearing her shout, having not seen the Cardinal leave. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine!" Anne replied quickly. "Please, I wish to be left alone until Madam Bonacieux arrives."

The young woman responded, "Yes of course, Your Majesty. Goodnight."

The Queen laid down across her bed, placing her hand over her swollen belly as she stared up at the ceiling, waiting for her handmaiden to come back with Constance and when they finally arrived some time later, Anne dismissed her lady in waiting again, then turned to the married woman and said nervously, "Forgive me for calling on you so late, Madam Bonacieux. I hope I did not call you away from anything important."

"Of course not, Your Highness," Constance answered as she bowed down before her, then stood up again and waited for the Queen to continue.

"Thank you for coming," Anne replied, then stopped again, unsure of what more to say, though she knew there was a reason for having the woman there.

Constance looked at her Queen and seeing how troubled she was, she asked, "What exactly is bothering you, Your Highness, and how can I be of help?"

Anne looked at her as she responded, "To be honest, I am not sure that you can help me. I assumed that because you see more of the musketeers than almost anyone, aside from the Cardinal and my husband, that you may know…"

"You wish for word on how Monsieur Aramis is faring since his long recovery?" Constance asked upon finally understanding her fear to ask what it was she wished to ask. "I know that he has been troubled, even more so than you, Your Majesty. His wounds have healed, though not as well as they should have, as he has not allowed himself to rest for very long at a time. Each of his companions are worried about him. I am afraid I don't know any more than that."

"I am afraid for him as well, especially if he were to find out of the Cardinal's threat he made against me," Anne stated fearfully. "Have you spoken with d'Artagnan since they have been given their latest assignment this afternoon?"

Constance shook her head and answered, "No, I am afraid I haven't yet, though I suspect I will at some point later this evening. The musketeers have sworn to keep word of Richelieu's threat toward you between each other alone, Your Highness. And they will keep their word, of that I am certain."

Queen Anne smiled at the woman and then replied, "Thank you, Madam Bonacieux. I am grateful for your assistance."

"Please, call me Constance," the woman in love with d'Artagnan responded. "It may not necessarily be proper, but it sounds better to me than simply Madam Bonacieux. That name doesn't sound good to me as it once did. It has a different meaning now."

"I understand what you mean," Anne answered sadly. "Goodnight and safe journey home. I shall have one of my escorts take you home if you would like?"

Constance shook her head as she replied, "No, thank you, Your Majesty. That isn't necessary. I have lived here in Paris since I was born. I know this city better than I know myself. I can make it home faster and easier on my own. Sleep well and good evening."

Even though the woman had left the room, the Queen sadly responded to herself, "Sleep well."


	6. Chapter 6

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Six

Outside the tavern, Athos, Porthos, and d'Artagnan were keeping watch on the comings and goings of the patrons from the rooftop across the street, while they listened to the sounds coming from inside. The rooftop was the safest place for the musketeers to be, for their comrade's sake, though not being to keep a closer watch on Aramis made them worry as well, worry that something may happen and that they wouldn't be able to get to him in time. None of them liked it when it was only one of them taking all the risk.

Inside, Aramis slowly walked between the onlookers and when the taverner called out for the next challenger, the musketeer stepped forward and stood sullenly before the shirtless man who had won the last fight by pummeling the last challenger until he was unconscious, if not dead, as he wasn't moving at all.

One of the men working for the tavern owner walked in between the two fighters, picked up the loser's body, not caring if he were alive or dead, threw him over his shoulder, then carried him away, as a few of the wenches prepared each of the next opponents for the next round, neither the previous victor or challenger saying a word as they stared at each other with coldness and a fierceness in their eyes.

"If you're ready, begin the fight!" the taverner cried out as the sound of a gong rang loud and the cheering began, while the victor moved in toward Aramis to lay his first punch. "The victor of this match continues on, while the loser, loses and forfeits his life. Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Aramis was able to dodge the first few punches, while he threw and landed a few of his own, knocking his opponent back a step, but it didn't take long before a kick to his chest knocked the musketeer back and to the ground. He didn't stay down for more than a second before he was back on his feet again and continuing to fight. Fists were thrown and punches were landed, as were kicks knocking both Aramis and the other fighter down, but each time the spectators cheered as they both got back up to continue. However, soon one of the victor's punches landed directly against the barely healed wound in his shoulder, causing Aramis to cry out as he fell to the ground hard and remained there, holding his hand over the injury as it slowly began to bleed out between his fingers, the stitches having been torn open.

"Finish him!" many of the men and women surrounding them were shouting, while the rest cheered on the victor as they all believed he was about to win once again, just as he had several rounds before. "Finish him! Kill him!"

It was then that the victor stood over Aramis as he slowly pulled out a dagger from the sash he wore around his waist and raised it high over the musketeer, then smiled as he spoke up smugly, "I'm real sorry about this friend, but the people have spoken. They want me to kill you. You are certainly the best I've come across yet, but there can only be one victor, and that's me. I assure you, this is nothing personal."

The musketeer glared up at him from the ground despite the agony he was in, then just as the man was about to strike, Aramis suddenly and swiftly dodged the blow, took hold of his enemy's hand and thrust it hard upward as he twisted it around, causing the blade to become embedded deep inside the victor's chest. The man looked down at Aramis in shock, then staggered backward, turned to look for help from his friends, and finally collapsed to the ground, dead.

"We have a new victor!" the taverner shouted exuberantly, causing everyone to cheer except for those that moved in to take away their friend's body, while Aramis lay himself back down against the ground and fought to breathe through the pain, while trying to stifle the blood flow. "I have to say, I am truly impressed. We all believed Ansel had you cold, but… You proved us wrong. Well done!"

"I think it's clear that our new victor isn't going to be able to continue tonight, so if it's all right with you, I'd like my friends to help him out of here so that we can get him bandaged and cleaned up," the woman who had asked Aramis to enter the fight said calmly to the tavern owner running the fights, while two other men bent down over the musketeer and gently lifted him between them, then carried him outside and away from the large crowd inside. "Thank you all for the gold and silver. It has been a pleasure, as always."

As the two men carrying Aramis between them exited the tavern, followed by the woman, the three musketeers keeping watch from above saw that their friend was hurt and started to move in order to climb down, until Athos stopped them, knowing that if they were to blow their cover, then it may put Aramis at even greater risk. So instead, they climbed along the rooftops, then made their way down to the ground and followed from a safe distance behind, as they kept watch on Aramis' captors, waiting for the right moment to attack them if need be.

When they arrived outside of a small hovel, another figure walked up to the woman from the shadows as she motioned for her men to carry Aramis inside, then she spoke up to the newcomer saying, "You're early. I wasn't expecting you to arrive until morning."

The man stared at the woman and replied, "So I've come early. Do you have the money we asked for?"

"And something more," the woman answered as she handed him a small bag carrying the coins she had won earlier. "He doesn't look like much now, but I think I have finally found us the perfect fool to help us in our mission. You should have seen him fight. He has hidden strength beneath this deep darkness he wears across his face."

"Good, and where is Renee?" he asked again.

She looked in the doorway where one of the men with her stood, looking for assistance, then turned back to her guest as she responded, "Your sister went to go and find a few more recruitments of her own. We will meet up with them around noon tomorrow. Are you staying the night?"

The man smiled as he moved closer and pulled the woman into his arms and kissed her passionately, then released her as he replied, "I'm afraid I can't for awhile. I have business to attend to over the next few days, but I look forward to meeting up with you again when you come down to Marseille. Bring your new friend with you. I look forward to meeting him when he is back on his feet. I will see you soon?"

"Be safe," she answered after she simply nodded and watched as he disappeared once again, then walked inside after the other man staying with her.

"Marseille?" d'Artagnan asked in confusion as he, Porthos, and Athos remained hidden behind the wall of a vendor's shop close by after listening in on the conversation between the woman who has their friend and the man in the shadows whom they couldn't see. "Is that how far this conspiracy really reaches or are we dealing with people involved in something completely different?"

Athos shook his head worryingly and then responded, "I'm not sure, but whatever is going on, these people are at least going to help Aramis after whatever happened in that tavern tonight. If something isn't right, Aramis will either escape or find a way of letting us know he needs our help. Either way, we keep an eye out and wait."

Porthos scoffed and then stated, "I hate waiting. If whatever Aramis just went through is for nothing, I am going to enjoy beating these three senseless. At least it's not raining."


	7. Chapter 7

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Seven

As the night wore on, the three musketeers keeping watch on the small hovel decided that it would be better for them to separate into shifts, as they knew that their mission was going to be long and trying. So, Athos kept first watch, while d'Artagnan went off to try to get some sleep, though he ended up running into Constance on her way home from speaking with the Queen at the palace, and Porthos left to go to get a few drinks at his preferred tavern, to help calm his nerves.

When morning came, Porthos came back to where Athos remained, in an alleyway across from the building, hidden behind a wall of sticks and logs meant to be used for firewood, then he spoke up asking, "So, has there been any movement from inside at all?"

Athos continued staring at the hovel as he responded sternly, "A little, but only from the two brutes who were with the woman stepped outside for some air. I don't like not knowing what is happening inside."

"I'm with you," Porthos agreed. "It was hard to tell in the dark, but Aramis did not appear well. What do you suppose happened inside that tavern?"

"A fighting match is what happened," d'Artagnan suddenly answered as he appeared and walked into the alley to stand with his friends.

Athos looked at him in confusion as he asked, "And how did you come by this information? As I recall, we were all waiting outside the tavern, together."

The young Gascon shrugged and replied, "I saw Constance last night after I left here. She had met up with Queen Anne and I ran into her on her way back home. The Queen has grown worried for Aramis as well and wished for someone to inform her on his wellbeing."

"We should have been the ones to speak with her about Aramis," Porthos responded. "Although I am not really sure what to say. This is a very delicate matter."

"What did Constance tell you about what happened inside the tavern last night?" the leader spoke again impatiently.

D'Artagnan quickly answered, "Right. Apparently, this tavern is known to have a fighting ring where people cheer and bet on whichever opponent they choose, until one loses and money exchanges hands. It happens almost nightly. That place is the worst of the worst. I am surprised neither of us have heard of this going on until now."

Porthos asked, "And how does Madam Bonacieux know of this?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure, though I know she knows pretty much all there is to know about what goes on in Paris," d'Artagnan replied. "It's possible Monsieur Bonacieux may have been there once before, though I don't have the courage to ask her if this is so."

"So, Aramis was forced into a fighting match," Athos continued as he turned back to look toward the hovel. "It would explain why we saw a few people being carried out over the shoulders of whom I suspect was hired muscle for the owner of the tavern. They were either unconscious, or dead. Someone was brought out moments before Aramis was carried out between those other men. He was probably who Aramis fought against, and who lost."

Porthos nodded as he responded in frustration, "Aramis may have won, but he got himself beaten pretty badly too."

D'Artagnan looked between his two friends as he asked, "Do you really believe that Aramis was forced into fighting in the match, or is it possible that he chose to fight, purposely?"

"No way!" Porthos answered firmly. "Aramis may be acting reckless, but he would never willingly chose to fight in something like this unless he was provoked."

"Or asked to in order to prove himself when trying to infiltrate those plotting to kill the Cardinal," Aramis spoke up as he too joined his friends after leaving their possible assassins. "I appreciate you coming to my defense, Porthos. Thank you."

D'Artagnan tried to apologize saying, "I didn't mean…"

Aramis raised his hand as he interrupted, "There is no need to apologize, my friend. I know that you are all worried, but I assure you, I am fine."

"You don't look fine," Athos replied curtly as he began to look over their friend's injuries, upon seeing his split lip, the ugly bruise formed across his left cheek and the bruises and cuts covering his knuckles, then looked at his bandaged chest. "In fact, you look terrible."

"I didn't have a choice, Athos," Aramis responded sincerely. "I walked inside, hoping to gather information that may lead us to someone involved in this plot. However, a woman approached me as two men were trying to get me to fight in the match going on in the back of the tavern. She stated she was looking for someone like me to help her and her friends in some kind of job, but then insisted that I prove that I have what it takes to get dirty. I didn't give in until she said that their plan had something to do with bringing down a tyrant. I had to fight, so that I could learn more."

Athos continued as he asked, "And did you; learn more, I mean?"

Aramis shook his head as he answered, "Unfortunately, I spent the better part of the night unconscious as the woman and her friends tended to my wounds. When I awoke, she was gone, though her friends said she would be back later this afternoon. I told them that I had to pick up a few supplies from my quarters if I were to join them for whatever they have planned. Surprisingly, they let me go and don't seem suspicious of me any longer."

"And the man you fought?" d'Artagnan asked.

"Dead," their friend replied as he began to favor his left shoulder, as they could tell Aramis was once again in pain. "He left me no choice. He pulled out a dagger and was going to kill me, so I turned it on him instead."

Porthos reached out and pulled Aramis' shirt down far enough to get a closer look at his shoulder as Athos had, and seeing bleed seeping through the fresh bandage, he spoke again angrily saying, "It should have been me fighting in there, not you. If you keep getting into fights, your shoulder may never heal properly, Aramis. You can barely lift your arm."

Half jokingly, Aramis responded, "I'm stronger than I look. I really do appreciate your concern for me, but I promise you, I can do this."

"We believe you," Athos answered. "But just the same, we will be with you every step of the way and if you run into trouble again, we will fight with you."

"And you will wear this again," Porthos replied sternly as he pulled out the Queen's cross Aramis had given to him for safe keeping. "She gave this to you to wear in hope that it would keep you safe."

Aramis tried to object as he responded, "I can't..."

Porthos continued, "You may fear wearing it, but if anything can help you… We certainly would feel much better with you out there, facing unknown danger with a little luck."

"It doesn't work if I am unworthy of its possession," Aramis answered sadly, more to himself than to his brothers, though they heard him quite clearly.

"You may not believe in yourself any longer, Aramis, but we do and we always will," Athos replied softly as their friend finally took Anne's gift in his hands and kept his eyes downward, avoiding their gazes. "Do not give up."

Aramis closed his fist with the cross inside, then simply walked off, away from his companions. It saddened them to see him so dejected, but they knew there was nothing more they could say or do for him, except continue to be there for him when he needed them to be. If he was ever going to come out of the agony and hate he was holding within himself, it was going to have to be on his own terms.

The musketeers realized that in the end, Aramis would either somehow find a way to renew his faith in himself, or he was going to give up all together, which would result in his death. It is easy to hear the words they spoke to him, but to believe them took a whole other kind of strength they feared Aramis no longer possessed.


	8. Chapter 8

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Eight

Constance left her home that morning to go into the market to buy some food for her and her husband, then returned home an hour later so that she get lunch prepared before Monsieur Bonacieux left for a meeting with whom his wife was unaware of. As she walked into their main room, he was sitting at the dining room table, waiting to speak with her of a matter she could see clearly written upon his face.

However, she acted surprised as she asked, "Is something the matter? You appear upset."

"Where were you last night?" Bonacieux asked in return. "When I came home, you were out and did not return until after I had gone to bed. Were you with him?"

"I told you, I am now and forever your wife," Constance answered sadly. "I ran into d'Artagnan on my home, though we only spoke for a few moments as he made sure that I arrived safely. If you must know where I went, I was summoned by the Queen. She wished to speak with me in regards to a few of her gowns she would like to see mended. I assured her that I was not as good a seamstress to mend clothes of such splendor, though she insisted that I agree to take on the task. She will be sending her clothes later this afternoon."

Monsieur Bonacieux looked at her and then continued, "What is it that you spoke with the boy about?"

She looked sternly at her husband as replied in frustration, "What does it matter? I did not say or do anything that would dishonor you, just as I have given you my word that I wouldn't."

"If that's true, then tell me what you spoke to d'Artagnan about," he demanded angrily as he stood in front of her, looking as though he wished to strike her out of jealousy.

"He wished for information that could help him and his comrades in their current mission for King Louis," Constance responded sternly. "An assassination attempt against Cardinal Richelieu took place yesterday afternoon after mass, as you must know. The musketeers are trying to track down the criminals and sought to learn about the events that went on in one of the taverns you once frequented long ago. I told d'Artagnan of the fights that went on there. He and his friends are concerned for one of their own, who has gone inside under the cover of being a poor street urchin and thief."

Her husband spoke again saying, "I know you think I am being cruel and unfair to you, but I love you, Constance. I am only concerned that our marriage will fail if I do not fight to keep you."

She answered coldly, "D'Artagnan has already moved into the garrison with the rest of the musketeers as I have asked him to do. I speak with him only when I have information that can help them perform their duty. I care about you and know that you are a good man, so I am here. You needn't fight so hard or suspect I am with him every time I leave our home. I'll prepare the soup and bread for our meal now."

As soon as she left the room and was finally alone behind the walls of their kitchen, Constance quietly began to weep. The longer she remained with her husband, the more she grew to hate him. However, she realized that after listening to the Queen speak to her last night of her fear and concern for Aramis, that she was not alone in her feelings and it was then that Constance knew what she needed to do before she allowed her sorrow to overcome her completely. In the morning, she would go to the palace and offer Queen Anne her services in hope that she could find the opportunity to give comfort as well as receive it in return.

Meanwhile…

King Louis was walking around the palace grounds along with Cardinal Richelieu as they spoke of matters of state. However, when the King grew board of the conversation, he finally spoke of the Cardinal's investigation into his own assassination attempt saying, "I trust my musketeers to do their duty, Armand, but it is no secret that they would not lose any sleep as I would should these killers succeed in their plans. How are Rochefort and your men faring? Have they found them yet?"

Richelieu looked at Louis as he replied, "Unfortunately no, Your Majesty. However, I do trust my men, as you trust yours. Count Rochefort should be arriving here very soon with an update on their progress."

"It appears your right hand is incredibly reliable Cardinal," the King responded as the Count came riding into the court, stopped before them and dismounted, then bowed to the King respectfully.

"Your Majesty," Rochefort stated. "Shall I give my report?"

Louis smiled and answered, "Yes indeed, Count de Rochefort. I do hope your report is promising. I wish for this trouble to be resolved as soon as possible so that I mustn't worry any longer about the one person I trust most in this world. What have you learned?"

The Count nodded and replied, "The Red Guards have managed to find and track three of Captain Treville's most loyal musketeers, who seem to have found at least one of our conspirators, though how they managed it, I am uncertain. I ordered my men to follow after them all, in hope that they will lead us to the rest of the men we seek. They will send word back to us once they are found."

"Well done, Rochefort," the King responded happily. "You have done well, as always. I trust you to do what is right, but necessary in regards to these criminals. Have your men help my musketeers in their apprehension."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Rochefort answered and then bowed again as Louis walked away, leaving the Cardinal and the Count behind. "I may not have been completely forthcoming as to the full extent of my knowledge."

Cardinal Richelieu smiled and replied, "Jut as I would expect of you. Is it true that the musketeers have found the men plotting to kill me first?"

The Count nodded, then responded, "It appears so, though I also know that Aramis has infiltrated them in order to learn the truth behind their conspiracy. The others are only following behind in order to keep an eye out for their companion. No move will be made by them until the musketeer informs them of their best offense."

"Perhaps we should help our valiant musketeers speed up the arrests," Armand answered smugly, the Count understanding full well what Richelieu truly meant for him to do.

"I'll send my men in to attack these criminals right away," Rochefort replied as he remounted his horse and looked down at the only man he admired, as the Cardinal had a keen and dangerous mind as he had. "It would be a shame if any of the King's musketeers were to die in these criminals' apprehensions."

Richelieu watched his man ride off as he responded to himself, "Yes, wouldn't it just."


	9. Chapter 9

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Nine

"So, you came back," the woman who had approached the musketeer the tavern stated when Aramis walked back inside the hovel with a sack slung over his good shoulder a little before noon. "My men were fools to let you go unescorted, but then, they never were very bright. I only keep them around because I need them to be my protectors. My line of work can be dangerous at times. Where did you go?"

"As I told your men, I needed to go and pack a few of my belongings if I am to join you in your endeavor," Aramis answered as he lay his bag down and opened it enough to show her the change of clothes, as well as few other supplies that were inside. "You wouldn't want me to continually wear the clothes I have on, do you? After last night, they are a little worse for wear. My shirt is not only smeared with my own blood, but also that of the man I killed for you."

She smiled as she responded, "No, I suppose not. I was impressed by your skill and your strength, despite the wounds you obviously carry and I am not just talking about your physical wounds in your shoulder and across your back and chest. Where did they come from?"

The soldier's eyes grew cold as he replied, "You'll forgive if I do not share that about me, seeing as I know nothing about you. I prefer to keep some things to myself, though I can tell you that the one responsible is a tyrant as is the one you claim you seek to destroy. I kept up my end of our bargain, so tell me, why am I really here?"

"First, tell me your name," the woman said firmly.

"I reveal my name only to my friends," Aramis answered. "Seeing as I do not know yours, we have yet to become friends."

She nodded as she motioned for him to follow her when she and her protectors stepped outside and began to walk through the streets until they came upon horses pulling a wagon, then together they all climbed in and began to ride forward, unbeknownst to them that a couple of musketeers were following behind, then she responded, "My name is Claudette. My men, well to be honest, I'm not sure what their names are and I don't really care. We're not exactly friends. I see that you are a religious man. I don't recall you wearing that gold cross around your neck last night."

Aramis touched the pendant as he looked at it, then replied, "I only wear it when I am about to embark on the unknown. I don't care if I die in order to bring down the unrighteous, but I prefer to die with God on my side. Who has hurt you or those you care about in such a way that he deserves death, Claudette?"

"Cardinal Richelieu," she answered coldly. "This man who claims to be a man of God is a murderer and a villain who is working to raise himself into power higher than that of the King. Louis isn't any better, but at least he employs men who pretend to care for the people for him."

"You mean the musketeers?" Aramis asked. "You think they only act as if they work for the people? You may be right, though I have yet to come across any musketeers in my travels, so I cannot say for certain. You must also believe that the Cardinal will continue to grow stronger and when he does, he will rid Paris of these so called men of righteousness, then continue his reign of tyranny that will kill us all, except those he can control? If this is so, you believe as I believe. If I may be so bold, who is it that he killed to bring you into this?"

She responded cruelly, "An entire village, including all that was left of my family. Now I am alone, except for those whom I have joined in this cause."

Aramis looked at her sadly as he replied, "If you wish for me to help you to destroy this man, I shall do so if I can. Call me Alastor."

"The Greek name that means avenger," Claudette stated curiously. "I like it. Although, you don't look or sound Greek."

"It is the only name I have," Aramis answered assuredly. "Are we meeting with someone?"

She nodded as she responded, "Yes, one of the leaders of our rebellion and a young woman, who was another survivor from the same village. Her brother recruited me to join with them. That is enough for now. I am still unsure whether or not I should trust you, though you do have a charm about you that is almost impossible to resist."

Aramis smiled as he replied, "So I have been told."

It wasn't long before they rode into a camp just outside of Paris, deep within the woods where travelers dared not to enter, as many claimed the area was haunted. There was an eeriness about it that made the musketeer feel uneasy, but Aramis knew why, as he knew that it was the sight of a massacre that happened long ago between one of the King's first regiment of musketeers and a small army. Both sides were slaughtered, for reasons unknown.

"We're here," Claudette spoke again as they came upon a tent and then waited for those they had come to see to step out.

"I am glad to see you have arrived with no trouble, Claudette," a man stated as he came out to greet them. "And I see you have brought with you a new recruit of your own."

The woman standing beside Aramis allowed the leader to pull her into a hug, then she answered, "Yes, I have found us someone whom I think you will be most pleased with. He has courage and a ferocity about him that you won't find in many others, including everyone around here. I saw it with my own eyes last night when he killed a man in the fighting ring at the tavern."

The man stared at Aramis, studying him as he asked, "Is this true?"

"I hate Cardinal Richelieu as much as any of you and have no problem with fighting whoever I must to see His Eminence dead," Aramis responded coolly as he raised his hand to shake the man's standing before him.

"And what is your name?" the man asked again.

The musketeer looked to the woman who brought him into this, then back at the leader as he replied, "Claudette calls me Alastor. It's up to you to call me whatever you wish to call me."

It was then that another woman walked over from behind them as she spoke up saying angrily, "This man is lying. His name isn't Alastor and he isn't whoever he says he is. He's nothing more than a musketeer."

Aramis turned to see a young woman he recognized to be the young woman whom he had spared only a month ago after she had tried to rob him and his companions, then had in turn saved his life when she left the village that had taken him captive to find them so that they would be able to rescue him. However, she no longer had the face of a sad, caring girl, but the face of a hardened and experienced killer and Aramis knew he was in trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Ten

"A musketeer?" Claudette stated coldly as she glared over at the man she had brought into this large scheme under the impression that he was as cold and emotionally wounded as the rest of the people here in the camp. "After everything I've confessed to you and you're nothing more than coldhearted, unfeeling musketeer? Is this true?"

"I was a musketeer, I confess," Aramis responded dejectedly as he looked between Claudette, Renee, and the man appearing to be in charge of everything going on between these people. "I am a musketeer still, though I admit I haven't much felt like one as of late. I never lied to you about how I feel towards the Cardinal. I do hate him and long for the day that his tyranny is ended. However, it cannot be done like this. Innocent people, including many of you, if not all of you, will be killed."

Claudette scoffed and replied, "You're nothing, but a liar. And I'm guessing that Alastor isn't your real name either?"

The musketeer shook his head and then answered, "If you truly wish to know, I am called Aramis."

"Your name is irrelevant," Renee responded coolly as a group of men surrounded Aramis and knocked his knees out from under him in order to knock him hard to the ground, then held him down while the confrontation continued. "I know the kind of man you truly are, even if you feel for the Cardinal the way you claim. You spared my life that day when you had a right to take it and even gave me your own money so I could buy food and new clothes. Even your friends would have had no qualm with having me thrown into the Bastille along with the rest of the murderers and thieves like us. A man with your kind of compassion is not one of us. Don't pretend like you care or want to help."

"Take him to one of the empty tents and bind him, then keep him guarded," the leader replied coldly as the men pulled Aramis up roughly, not caring that he cried out because of the pain that was growing worse in his wounded shoulder. "Make sure he doesn't escape. I'll deal with him later once I decide what to do with him. He may still come in useful."

Aramis looked at the man before being taken away as he said sternly, "What you are trying to accomplish here, I promise you will not succeed. The Cardinal is far too powerful to be beaten by a revolution such as this and his Red Guards, as well as the musketeers, will fight you, destroying each of you until you are all dead."

Claudette answered, "Then you have proven me right about your regiment. You musketeers are just as uncaring and ruthless as Cardinal Richelieu."

"We will not stop," the leader responded angrily and then backhanded him hard across his face, knocking him back further against the men who held him. "Take him!"

From a distance, both Porthos and d'Artagnan watched their friend's interactions with the band of criminals below and when the situation changed, as they watched Aramis being forced to the ground, then struck by the man in charge, Porthos stood quickly and started to break from his cover until d'Artagnan pulled him back before they could be seen.

"We can't just charge down there and fight," the young Gascon said in frustration. "They'll kill us both before we can even get close to Aramis. We need to head back to inform Athos and Treville that our plan has failed and that he's in trouble. You heard the man in charge, they're not going to do anything to him now. We have time."

Porthos replied angrily, "We can't just leave him alone down there! He's counting on us to protect him."

D'Artagnan released his friend and answered, "Fine, you stay here and keep an eye on the camp, but one of us has to go back to get reinforcements. Do not go down there unless you see that Aramis' life is in immediate danger. Do you understand?"

"I am not a child and seeing as you are the newest of us musketeers, I don't think you have the right to tell me how to perform my duty," the larger man growled. "Get out of here and hurry back."

"There's no need to be cross with me," d'Artagnan responded as he smiled and then began to run back to his horse, so that he could do what needed to be done, neither of the musketeers knowing that a far bigger threat was coming.

Back in the camp…

Some time later, Renee slowly walked inside the tent where Aramis was still bound, his arms tied tightly behind his back and his leg chained to the middle post keeping the tent up. She walked around him as she observed his badly bruised and dark features, which soon softened as he finally raised his head to look at her.

He spoke first as he asked quietly, "What happened to you? From what I understand, you came back to be sure I was all right after you risked your life to find my friends and tell them how to find me in your village. I thought we were friends?"

She crossed her arms as she stood before him and replied, "We were never friends. I take my debts very seriously. You spared my life once, so I owed you, but I repaid that debt and now, circumstances have changed. My real friends and I have been planning to kill the Cardinal for a long time and have brought down any of his supporters along the way. I…"

"That explains it then," Aramis interrupted as he thought back to that night being held captive and tortured while in the village.

"Explains what?" Renee asked in confusion.

Aramis continued, "They told me that after they found me, your village was attacked by a small army, who slaughtered most of the people living there. My friends also told me that when you found them, they asked you to take them to your village, but you said you couldn't go back there. Instead, you told them where to go and how to get inside. None of us found out what happened or why your village was attacked, but now I think I understand. You knew that the attack was going to occur, which is why you couldn't go back. And just now, you said that you and these criminals have been taking down as many of Richelieu's supporters that you can find in this revolution of yours. You were with that small army, these thieves and killers here in this camp, and you helped slaughter your own people. The question is, why?"

Renee answered angrily, "I don't have to explain myself to you! My people were working and helping the Cardinal to grow even stronger, but I have seen firsthand the cruelty and evil he has spread. I begged my people along with a few others to stop feeding his hunger for power, but they wouldn't listen. So I found these people here, who have become my family and see the way I see."

"And what about Claudette?" the musketeer asked sadly. "She said that her entire village was slaughtered and seeing the anger and intensity in her eyes, it happened not long ago. She belonged to your village too, didn't she? She's living here, among the very people that murdered her family and her people because she's under the impression that the Cardinal is responsible for the attack."

"He was," Renee responded curtly. "I am sorry it had to come to this, Aramis. I did like you and I was grateful for the kindness you showed me, but I never thought I would see you again. Now that I have… I can't let you stop what we have been working so hard to accomplish. And we won't let your friends stop us either. If your musketeers come for you again, they too will be killed. Goodbye."

And with that, the girl was gone and Aramis was once again left alone as he worked to try to break himself free. However, it wasn't long before he could hear the sound of horses charging not far off in the distance, then shouting and panic as an attack upon the camp suddenly began, making Aramis work faster and harder as his pain flared and his blood began to trickle through the bandages Claudette and her men had wrapped around his shoulder and chest the night before.

All of sudden, two men charged inside the tent and Aramis quickly discovered that the attackers were Red Guards, sent by the Cardinal to wipe these criminals out before they could complete their task to kill him. The soldiers before him laughed upon recognizing him, then one pulled a pistol and aimed it toward the musketeer, but before he could fire, Aramis thrust upward as he kicked the post down against them, knocking one to the ground unconscious, then turned to face the other, who charged again using his blade to fight. Aramis dodged the blows of the man's sword and was finally able to break his hands free from the ropes when the blade came at his back, allowing the musketeer the second he needed to pull out Porthos' dagger from his boot and drove it into the guard's stomach, then pulled it back out and slid it across his throat to finish him.

As soon as his immediate threats were taken care of, Aramis quickly used his dagger to free his leg from the chain, then ran from the tent and began to fight his way through the masses of soldiers and revolutionaries in his way as he searched for Claudette, as well as the leader in order to bring him to justice, if he wasn't already dead. He also hoped that whichever of his friends who were there watching over him, were somewhere amongst the fighting and unharmed. It wasn't long before the musketeer came face to face with the leader, who smiled when he saw that his prisoner had broken free.

The man drew his sword to fight Aramis as he spoke up saying, "You are far more resilient than I gave you credit, musketeer."

Aramis raised the sword he had taken off the dead soldiers he fought minutes ago and replied smugly, "We musketeers are always underestimated by our enemies. The Cardinal's soldiers, not so much, but they did surprise you today. I can help you if you just lower your sword and come back with me. You will answer for your crimes, but I can talk to the King on your behalf and you may have a chance to live; please."

"Even if we are killed, our rebellion against Richelieu is not finished," the leader answered. "There are more of us and when they learn of our fall, they will come and finish what we've started. The Cardinal will die!"

"I can only hope you're right, but that day will not be today and it will not be like this," Aramis responded resolutely and their battle began as their blades clashed.

Meanwhile, as soon as the attack began, Porthos swiftly ran down to join in the fight and fought any man that came upon him, hoping that he'd be able to find his brother before anything happened to him, not knowing whether or not he was still a captive, or if he was somewhere among the battlefield. Knowing Aramis, Porthos had a feeling he was fighting as he was.

Both Aramis and the man he fought against were evenly matched in skill, but because he was already injured, Aramis was losing his strength and if their battle continued for much longer, he knew he was going to lose, so he knew that he needed to finish the man off quickly. It was then that the leader suddenly overpowered him and shoved him downward, forcing Aramis on his back against the ground as he knelt over him and attempted to thrust his sword deep into the musketeer's chest or throat.

Aramis held his assailant off for as long as he could and when he felt his strength leave him, the musketeer swiftly reached with one hand out to grab a pistol lying within his grasp and prayed that the weapon was loaded as he aimed and fired, the musket ball striking the man square in his chest, forcing him to fall back as he stared at Aramis in surprise until he fell all the way to the ground dead.

From nearby, Claudette screamed out, "No! Reynard, no! You killed him!"

Aramis slowly got back to his feet as the woman aimed her own pistol directly at the musketeer, who had just killed her leader and friend, but did not fire, even when Aramis weakly moved toward her with his hand raised to try to calm her, then he pleaded, "Let me help you. My friends will… be here soon. Come with me and…"

"I should kill you, just like you killed him," she cried angrily, both of them ignoring the rest of the battle still continuing on around them.

"But you won't," Aramis replied. "There is more going on than you know. Please, allow me to… to explain. I want to… to hel…"

Suddenly, Porthos came rushing forward when he finally found his comrade and caught Aramis as he began to collapse to the ground, but he didn't lose consciousness. The larger man held him close, then looked up at the woman nearby, who slowly lowered her pistol and stared at the two men until she became startled by an explosion that blew nearby.

Aramis spoke the best he could as he tried to reach out to her saying, "Come… let my frien… friends… help…"

Porthos finished for him as he carefully pulled Aramis off the ground and lifted him into his arms again to carry him, then he looked at the woman as he continued angrily, "It's obvious he cares enough to want to save you, so if you want to live, follow me and shoot anyone who gets in our way as we all try to get out of here alive."

"You won't have to do it alone!" Athos shouted as he, d'Artagnan, and Captain Treville suddenly came charging into the camp on their horses, followed by a number of other musketeers, as they fought their way through to surround their friends. "Get him out of here, Porthos! We'll take care of the rest."

"You heard him," Porthos answered as he turned back to the woman, then moved to leave the camp. "You coming?"


	11. Chapter 11

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Eleven

Shortly before the attack…

After the others left to take their turn in keeping an eye on their friend as he tried to get a few of hours of sleep, Athos was sitting down with Treville outside of the garrison as he spoke with their captain about the fight ring going on at the tavern thanks to d'Artagnan getting the information from Madam Bonacieux and how Aramis was required to prove himself to the conspirators by killing one of the competitors.

"Aramis suspects that the ring was started as a way of earning the money needed for our criminals to live on while plotting and gathering the information needed to accomplish their goal of killing Richelieu," Athos was saying. "However, I doubt that the ring will end just because the killers have finally gotten what they needed."

"Once this is all over, I'll send some of the men in order to make sure that it gets shut down, for good," the Captain said. "And now Aramis has been taken to meet with the rest of them, including the ringleader behind this whole assassination plot?"

Athos nodded and answered, "At least we assume so. Porthos and d'Artagnan are with him."

Treville replied, "They'll make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid enough to get himself killed."

"I'm not so sure that that's necessarily what we have to worry about," Athos responded as he and their Captain stood from the table upon hearing a rider coming in fast, then grew cold upon seeing that it was d'Artagnan, his face letting them both know something was terribly wrong.

"Aramis is in trouble!" the boy cried urgently as he jumped down from his horse and ran over to them. "His deception was discovered because that girl who helped us find him in the village when he was captured was there and she told her new friends everything. She sold him out!"

Captain Treville moved toward the stable, as did Athos, to ready their horses, then spoke up as he asked, "Is he all right? I mean, is he in immediate danger?"

D'Artagnan helped them as he answered, "I didn't think so, but as I was riding back here after leaving Porthos behind to keep watch, I saw a small army of the Cardinal's guards in the distance, riding toward the forest. They are fully ready for battle and when they find the camp, they'll kill everyone, including Aramis and Porthos, unless they can stay alive long enough for us to get there."

"D'Artagnan, go and gather as many of the others as you can and tell them to ready themselves for a fight as quickly as possible," Treville replied, then watched as the Gascon rode off again to follow his orders. "I should have known that Richelieu would pull something like this. He must have sent Rochefort and some of his other guards to follow us so that they would be able to take out the criminals before we could have any of them brought in for questioning and trial."

"It doesn't matter why," Athos responded in frustration as he was finally finished, then mounted his horse, followed by their captain. "What matters is that when the Red Guard attacks, Porthos will charge in to find Aramis and they'll both be in danger. We need to get to them. We can deal with the rest later."

Later…

Once they made it clear of the battle after the rest of their friends came riding in to defend them, Porthos finally stopped so that they could rest as he gently set Aramis down on the ground again and helped him lay back against a tree. The musketeer was still conscious, but it was clear that he was hurting badly and his blood was seeping through the bandages over his shoulder, despite his effort to keep pressure on the wound. Claudette stopped with them, but began to pace back and forth angrily as she struggled to make up her mind about what to do next.

Porthos finally caught Aramis' eyes, then turned to look at the woman with them and spoke up saying coldly, "You'll only wear yourself out by continuing to do that. I suggest you rest, while we wait for our friends to rejoin us."

Claudette heard the resentment in the musketeer's voice, then answered, "I don't know why I'm even here with you. Your friend there murdered Reynard, a man I loved like a brother, who is the actual brother of the man I love, and you expect me to believe that you really want to help me?"

"Aramis does want to help you, although I don't understand why, and your so called brother…" Porthos replied angrily until he was cut off.

"It's all… right, Porthos," Aramis spoke weakly as he reached out to put his hand on his friend's arm to try to calm him down until he quickly let go to be able to keep his hand against his shoulder. "She's up… upset."

Porthos looked down at his friend and pulled Aramis' hand away, then replaced his own hands over the wound to apply stronger pressure as he responded, "She's upset? And what about you, Aramis? She's partly responsible for you nearly getting killed and you are trying to defend her? Why?"

The younger man looked at Porthos sadly as he answered, "She could have… have killed me. But she did… didn't. Most of what her friends… told her… was a lie. She deserves… to know… the tru… She wants…"

"Stay with me," Porthos quickly said when Aramis became too weak to continue and started to lose consciousness. "Do you hear me, Aramis? Don't you give up on me. You've come too far to die now. We're going to get you back home, so that we can patch you up, just as we did before. You stupid fool."

"Caut… cauterize…" Aramis tried to say. "You need to… caut…"

Porthos shook his head upon understanding, then replied firmly, "No. No way. The pain alone could kill you and you want me to burn your wound closed?"

Claudette spoke again saying, "If you really care about your friend, you have no choice. You have to cauterize it if you expect him to make it back to wherever it is you plan on taking him. He won't survive much longer so long as he continues to bleed out."

"And what do you know?" Porthos shouted at her again. "For all I know, you want to see him die!"

"She's right, Por… Porthos," Aramis responded. "Plea… please."

All of a sudden, Athos, d'Artagnan, and Captain Treville came riding in again and swiftly dismounted to make their way over to their friends, then Athos took a close look at Aramis' wound as he answered, "We have to cauterize the wound. He's going to bleed out if we don't."

Porthos cried angrily, "I know! And what about the pain?"

"He can handle it," Treville replied confidently as he looked down at the wounded soldier under his charge and care. "Aramis is far stronger than he realizes, even if he can't see it right now. He's the one with the most medical knowledge. If he says to do it, then we must do it."

"Do it," Aramis stated quietly and then closed his eyes in order to prepare himself for what was to come.

D'Artagnan stood over his three friends, then he moved and started to collect sticks so that he'd be able to make a fire for them as he looked over at the woman standing nearby and finally spoke up saying, "I suggest you make yourself useful and help us. You can start by helping me gather sticks. I take it that is why you're here?"

Claudette glared at the boy, then responded, "As I told the brute, I don't know why I'm here. I suppose it's because your friend claims to know information about my people and if he's right, I want to know. I want to know what he meant when he told me there is more to our attack against the Cardinal. Not that it couldn't be just another lie!"

"Aramis only lied to you in order to infiltrate your friends so that he could help us to stop you from making a huge mistake," d'Artagnan answered as he looked at her, then down again at his friend sadly. "We would all love to see the Cardinal dead as we've seen the terror he has created, but what you and your friends were trying to do…"

"It was a foolish plan," Athos interrupted as he stood and walked toward her, leaving Aramis in Porthos' care in order to help d'Artagnan with the fire. "It would have gotten you all killed as well as a number of innocent people, even if you did succeed. Then, the King would have demanded war in retaliation against any of you that might have survived and whichever province you come from."

She shouted, "And what of my people? Richelieu had my family and my friends, everyone in my entire village slaughtered! Am I supposed to just forget about that?"

Captain Treville replied, "We will do everything we can to find out the truth behind what happened to your people, then make those responsible for the attack pay, but as for the Cardinal, in time, I promise you he will answer for his crimes, but justice must be done; not revenge. Do you understand?"

"Not yet, but seeing as I am far outnumbered by the King's musketeers, I don't really have much of a choice," Claudette responded coldly as she finally gave in and helped the men around her finish their preparations. "I will help you save him."

"Good," Athos said nervously once they finished, then knelt down with Porthos as he looked sadly upon Aramis. "You have far more to offer, my friend. Your fight isn't over yet, so don't let us down. You never have before."


	12. Chapter 12

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Twelve

Once d'Artagnan and Claudette worked together to finish making the fire, the young Gascon heated one of his daggers until it was blazing hot, then walked over to stand above his friends still kneeling down beside Aramis, and carefully handed the blade down to Athos, as he had learned what little medical knowledge he had from their wounded comrade.

He looked at Aramis, who finally reopened his eyes and looked between his brothers, then Athos spoke up saying, "I have only ever done this once and it was over a knife wound in a soldier's leg."

Porthos shook his head in frustration and replied, "I don't like this. This is a very bad idea."

"Yes, but unfortunately… it's ne… necessary," Aramis answered. "I… trust you."

"That was always your mistake," Athos responded jokingly as he smiled sadly. "Are you ready?"

Aramis simply nodded weakly as Porthos held him tighter while the larger man placed one of his leather belts into his mouth for him to bite down on and took his free hand in his own for Aramis to grip through the pain when it came, then Porthos pleaded, "Just stay with us."

Athos looked over at Porthos and then back down at their friend as he cautiously lowered the dagger down across his shoulder, causing Aramis to scream out in pain when the heated blade seared his flesh and worked to seal the injury. The strap muffled his screams as his body tensed and his grip tightened within Porthos' hand, but Athos continued to hold the dagger in place until he was finished. By the time that he was, Aramis had finally become unconscious, as he was unable to hold onto consciousness any longer.

Athos tossed the knife aside in anger, then continued to look down at his friend sadly while Porthos loosened his grip without letting go. Captain Treville slowly stepped forward and then gently placed his hand down on his number one's shoulder, hoping to assure his men that they did what they had to do.

Their captain finally spoke again to break the silence that had fallen over them saying, "You all did want you needed to do to keep him from bleeding out. Now we can get him back to the garrison so that we can make him comfortable again."

"Porthos, do you have him?" Athos asked when he turned to his friend.

"What do you think?" the larger musketeer replied coldly as he moved to stand while keeping his hold on their friend.

As he moved to stand with his friends to help them, d'Artagnan bent down to pick up the dagger that was now cooled enough to place it back in its holster and then looked toward Claudette as he stated sincerely, "Thank you, for helping me."

The woman stared at him and the others as she was surprised by their compassion for each other, then finally turned to the youngest of them as she answered, "I told you, I only did it because I want to hear the truth. Once he tells me what he knows, I'm gone. That is, if you don't plan on arresting me?"

Treville responded sternly, "I have a feeling that you're a decent woman who only got caught up in this because you were wronged. As far as we know, you have yet to do anything wrong. So no, we won't be arresting you. However, if you wish to stay away from the Bastille, we're going to need information from you as well."

"What kind of information?" she asked as the other musketeers finished helping put Aramis up on one of their horses with d'Artagnan, as he was the smallest of them and the only one who could carry him the distance they needed to travel without putting too much strain on the horse. "You musketeers and the Red Guards probably killed the only other friends I've ever had."

"You're wrong," Athos replied sternly. "Our men have arrested several of your friends and we will be speaking with them as well, but we don't suspect any of them will be willing to talk as you might be. You want to know the truth and so do we."

She looked at them in confusion and asked, "What truth?"

Athos answered, "The truth behind everything, including Marseille."

In the camp…

"Which one of you is the leader of this brigade?" Count de Rochefort asked as he moved up and down the line of prisoners he and his men had captured once the fight was finally finished and the rest of the musketeers had taken off with their own prisoners. "Is he still here?"

"One of the musketeers killed him!" a young woman responded coldly. "The one called Aramis, killed him in cold blood. Our leader was my brother and I want to see that musketeer pay."

Rochefort slowly made his way over to stand in front of her, then smiled as he asked, "And what is your name?"

She glared at the sinister looking man before her as she asked in reply, "What is my name to you? Who are you, one of the Cardinal's stooges?"

"You can call me Rochefort," the Count answered smugly. "Suppose I were to offer you a chance to see that musketeer dead, what exactly would you be willing to do for me and for the Cardinal?"

"You and Richelieu won't do anything for me," the girl responded angrily. "All we are, are rebels that were here to try to kill him and any of you working for that monster. If you think I will believe anything you have to say, you're nothing, but a fool."

Rochefort motioned for the rest of his soldiers who had survived the fight to take away the remaining prisoners, then he knelt down in front of the girl and replied, "Come back with me and speak with the man you believe to be a monster, then decide the truth for yourself. If you like what we have to offer you, including the opportunity to kill Aramis yourself, we may be lenient and offer you your life back. What do you say?"

She looked at Count de Rochefort skeptically, then finally answered, "I think that my other brother and I would like to see our brother's murderer die more than anything else. Call me Renee."


	13. Chapter 13

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Thirteen

By the time captain Treville and his musketeers, as well as Claudette, arrived back at the garrison, Aramis had reawakened. Although he was still very weak, he refused to allow Porthos to carry him inside the barracks, despite the soldier's attempts to do so. Instead, the larger man helped him down from the horse and helped him to walk on his own, despite the agony that flared within him.

As Porthos was doing so, Aramis noticed blood trickling from a gash in Porthos' right arm, then spoke up saying, "You've been… wounded. Is it...?"

Even though it was a lie, as the gash was deep and large, Porthos quickly interrupted, "It's nothing, but a scratch. For once, you need to worry about yourself and leave everything else to the rest of us."

"I am not helpless," Aramis responded firmly. "I wish to… stop being… treated… as such. I will rest… once I have a look at… your so called scratch."

"We never said you were helpless, Aramis," Athos answered. "We just want you to take care of yourself for once and allow us to worry about the rest."

As Porthos gently set his friend down on his bed, Aramis maneuvered himself to sit as straight as he could while he looked more closely at the gash and replied, "I've never been… very good at that."

D'Artagnan smiled as he responded, "Yes, so we've noticed."

"I suppose we should go and report what we know to the King," the boy continued, then looked to Athos and their captain. "Although it would be better if we could report more than just what happened in the camp. He will want to know what we plan to do when the rest of the people from Marseille choose to attack."

"The remainder of my friends are down there, waiting for word that the Cardinal is dead," Claudette spoke up finally, after refusing to speak during their ride home. "They are waiting for word that will never come. In time, they will come to finish what we couldn't and they won't do so, so openly. It will be an attack you won't see coming."

Captain Treville asked, "If that's so, why not attack the Cardinal as such from the beginning?"

She looked between the men as she answered, "Because, we were hoping to kill as many of you musketeers and the Cardinal's Red Guards as possible. You fight to protect Cardinal Richelieu, even though he is a man of the devil, despite the robes and the cross that he hides behind. Now, what about what I want to know?"

"We may protect the Cardinal, but it isn't because we support him," Treville replied as he looked over at the young woman sternly, ignoring her inquiry about what Aramis knew. "We do so because it is our duty to our King and to France. You spent time with Aramis. Surely he explained to you where we stand?"

"I tried to," Aramis responded sadly as he too looked at Claudette, then went to work stitching the gash in Porthos' arm, despite wanting to just lie down and sleep. "Just as I tried to… to explain to Renee. I appear to be losing… my charm."

Porthos ignored the pain flaring in his arm when his friend inserted the needle again and again as he looked down at his friend and answered mockingly, "Nonsense. It's just that not everyone is as receptive to your charm as we all thought, though the fact that she's a woman... you may be losing it a little."

Aramis smiled as he replied, "Thank you, Porthos."

"Renee, who is she?" Athos asked in confusion.

"The young girl, who we… believed was on… our side once," Aramis responded. "If she survived…"

Athos finished for him as he said, "She'll be trouble for us. We'll deal with her and any of the rest of her friends when the time comes."

Treville nodded and then stated, "We should go. King Louis will be expecting us. Aramis, now that you've finished stitching up Porthos' arm, I am ordering you to rest. Worry about getting well again, while we deal with the rest. You've done well."

"Thank you, Sir," Aramis answered as Porthos laid his hand down on his friend's good shoulder, then helped him lay back against his bed.

"You better do as the Captain says," Porthos replied smugly. "Or I will knock you out for a change and make you sleep. We'll see how you like it."

Once they walked outside of the barracks, Claudette glared at the musketeers as she asked, "And what about me? I've told you everything I know. Yet you still haven't answered my questions."

Athos looked at her as he responded coldly, "You will find out what you want to know, but you need to be patient. Aramis needs time to recover. In the meantime, remain here with us and help us to find the rest of your people in Marseille when the time comes."

"You want me to help you find my friends, just so that you can kill them?" she asked angrily.

"We want to stop them, before they can attack us," d'Artagnan answered quickly. "We won't hurt them if they stand down and allow us to help them, as we've helped you. You can show them that there is a better way."

Claudette shook her head and then replied, "I owe you nothing. You said I was free if I told you what I know."

Captain Treville motioned for her to leave, then responded, "If that's what you really want. But I suggest that you leave Paris and don't come back. At least if you're not willing to abide by the laws. You're always free to change your mind."

"Don't worry, I won't be here any longer than I have to be," she answered coldly. "As soon as I get what I've come here for, I'm gone. Just as I said before."

"Fine, but until Aramis is ready to talk, you better leave him alone," Porthos replied angrily. "In fact, I think it's a good idea if you come with us to the palace to talk with our King. That way, I can keep my eyes on you."

She shook her head and stated, "No thank you. King Louis may not be as much of a problem as your Cardinal, but I don't hold much respect for him either. He doesn't care for his people anymore than those that fight for him."

Athos grabbed her by her arm and shoved her ahead of him, then motioned for her to walk as he spoke up firmly saying, "That wasn't a suggestion. You're coming with us. Ladies first."


	14. Chapter 14

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Fourteen

"So, is it true, Treville?" Louis asked immediately upon the captain's and the other musketeers' arrivals into the gardens outside of the palace, where the King was sitting down having tea with Anne and Cardinal Richelieu. "You and the Cardinal's guards worked together to apprehend our assassins? Armand tells me that his men have discovered their hiding place deep within the woods and that he sent Count Rochefort and his men to fight against them after you and your musketeers took off."

"It is true, Your Majesty," the Captain answered as he and his soldiers glared at the dangerous man even more powerful than the King himself. "One of my men infiltrated the criminals' camp pretending to be a newcomer within their rebellion, while these three kept a close eye on him. I sent him in so that he would be able to learn of their plans only, though he was quickly found out by someone we have met before, not knowing that the young woman was dangerous."

Queen Anne looked at the young woman trying to remain invisible, then spoke up as she asked, "And is this her, the woman who betrayed your man?"

Athos pulled her forward as he grabbed her arm and then responded, "No, Your Highness. This is Claudette, a young woman whom we believe is not as bad as she makes herself appear to be. We are not yet sure of what her story is, though we do believe she is going to help us find the rest of the people looking to see the Cardinal dead. The woman who betrayed us is missing. We don't know if she was killed in the fight, or if she simply ran away. It's also possible that the Red Guards have taken her prisoner."

"It's a pity that I wasn't the one to bring her in," Porthos said angrily, thinking of how she had caused Aramis to become a prisoner amongst the criminals. "Although I would have rung her neck."

"And what of your valiant musketeer who infiltrated the camp?" Louis asked before Anne could. "I see that he is not among you. Was he harmed?"

Athos looked at the Queen with a sad smile, while d'Artagnan turned to the King and replied, "His old wound in his shoulder reopened again in the fight. He's hurting right now, but he's going to be just fine."

Athos added, "He's resting for awhile."

"And what of those who escaped?" the King asked again. "Do you have plans to go after them?"

"If that is what you wish of us, Your Majesty," Captain Treville answered, then looked over at the Cardinal, who was smiling smugly. "Claudette here has also told us of a smaller group of these rebels hiding out down in Marseille. So far, we have not been able to convince her that it would be in her own self interest to help us find them."

As he stared at Claudette coldly, Porthos continued, "However, we're certain we can get her to change her mind. She'll do the right thing when the time comes for her to."

King Louis stood from his chair, then moved to stand in front of the young woman, who was only glaring, and spoke up saying, "You mustn't have much regard for me either if you and your friends are fighting to try to kill the one man I trust most in this world. It is all right to speak. My men have vouched for you, so I will trust them and believe that you do have good in you."

"If I may speak candidly, Your Majesty, you're right," Claudette responded coldly. "I don't hold you in high regard. The man you trust must in this world slaughtered my family and all of the people from my village. I don't know why, but I do know that the Cardinal is a murderer and if you love him, then you do not love your people as you claim to."

"I like this young woman," Louis replied haughtily with a chuckle. "My dear, you have been misled. You mustn't listen to all of the wild rumors being spread around Paris about Cardinal Richelieu. He is not this monster the people have made him out to be."

Then the King grew serious as he continued, "I want you to help my musketeers track down your friends so that this whole mess can be finished once and for all. Do I make myself clear?"

She remained silent until she was given a shove forward by Athos, then she bowed down before the King, as well as the Queen who also stood from her seat, and finally answered, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"There now, you will have her full cooperation, Captain," the Cardinal spoke up at last from his seat, then took a sip of tea while his eyes remained on Athos, who only glared back at him with a fire in his eyes. "And when you musketeers leave for Marseille, I shall send Count de Rochefort and some of my own men with you, just to see that this mission is finished properly. You seemed to have worked well together during your earlier battle."

"Excellent idea, Cardinal," Louis responded. "As usual. Make it happen gentlemen and end this, as soon as possible."

When the King walked away, as did the Cardinal, leaving Queen Anne behind as she sat back down at the table and continued enjoying her tea, Captain Treville, Athos, Porthos, d'Artagnan, and Claudette bowed before her and started to leave, until she suddenly called out to them.

Anne quickly asked, "Forgive me, I know that you must all be very busy, but if it is all right, Porthos, may I speak with you for a moment in private?"

His friends walked off, leaving the larger musketeer behind as he bowed again, then spoke up as he replied, "Yes, Your Highness. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I know that Aramis is going to be fine, but I wish to know of his… mental state I suppose," the Queen answered nervously. "I know I have no right to ask you, but I wish to speak with him again. I wish to try to fix the strain that has come between us over the last few weeks. I cannot stand how angry and hopeless he has become because I made his life complicated."

"I am afraid that he will not allow himself to come, Your Highness," Porthos responded sadly. "I know he wants to, but Aramis is afraid. He is not the same musketeer you fell in love with."

Anne shook her head in disagreement and then replied, "You're wrong. He is the same man, just wounded. Aramis thinks of all others before himself and right now, he fears that by being close to me, that he will hurt each of you. I just can't stand knowing that he will never be able to move on until we've mended the hurt I've caused."

Porthos smiled sadly as he answered, "It seems that the two of you share many same traits, including blaming yourselves for the things that are not your fault. Why speak with me to try to get Aramis to come?"

"It seems that you and he have a closer bond than even he and Athos or d'Artagnan, though I know each of you love each other as brothers," the Queen responded. "However, you are more protective of him, as Athos is of d'Artagnan. If anyone can talk him into meeting with me again, it would be you."

"I will certainly try," the large man replied as he gave a final bow and then began to walk away until he turned to look at her again. "If only the circumstances could be different. Aramis has loved before, but never as he has loved you, Your Highness. Perhaps one day, the Lord will see fit to see the two of you together and happy."

When Porthos rode off, Anne stared off into the sky, ignoring her ladies in waiting as they cleared her dishes, then spoke to herself sadly, "I dream of that day every night."


	15. Chapter 15

Sometimes Salvation Comes From Agony

Chapter Fifteen

When King Louis left him for the remainder of the afternoon, Cardinal Richelieu walked outside to where he had his carriage pulled up by the palace's servants, then travelled to the Bastille, where word had come to him from saying that the captain of his guards was waiting for him. As he arrived, his men were working on locking up the new prisoners, while Count Rochefort stood back and watched the progress. A young woman stood close by, not wearing shackles like the rest of the criminals.

Rochefort turned to face the Cardinal as the carriage pulled up and waited for him to come over, then spoke up saying, "I have someone here whom I think you will be very happy to meet."

Richelieu looked at the young woman standing behind the Count as he asked, "Is this she? And what makes her so impressive?"

"Because, I think she may be the key to the beginning of the end of the musketeers," Count de Rochefort replied smugly. "And she hates them, more than she hates even you."

"Only because one of them murdered my brother," she responded angrily. "I want to see him dead. This doesn't mean I've forgotten how much I hate you."

The Cardinal smiled as he looked at his right hand man and answered, "She really is spirited, isn't she? I like her, almost as much as I liked another woman she reminds me of, Mademoiselle de Winter, only this one's younger. And what is your name, my dear?"

The girl glared at him as she asked coldly, "What do you have to offer me?"

"Yes, exactly like Milady, though less polite and charming," Rochefort said.

"You want to know what I can offer you," Cardinal Richelieu replied smugly as he smiled at her again. "Become what Lady de Winter was for me before she lost her usefulness; an emissary, my emissary. Do this and I shall give you the opportunity to destroy the musketeer, who murdered your brother, as well as a weekly sum that you will certainly find most pleasing, a new wardrobe, and a name that will make those that are righteous fear you and those that are the vilest of men admire you. Help me to bring down all of the musketeers, once and for all. What do you say?"

Though she hated the man before her, she had to admit that what the Cardinal was offering her was more than what she could ever imagine for herself and it sounded good, so she looked closer into the man's face for any sign of deception and when she found none, she held out her hand to shake his, then responded coolly, "I am simply Renee. I'll kill Aramis and then help you destroy the rest of his friends one by one if I must."

Cardinal Richelieu took Renee's hand in his as he answered, "Very good. From now on, you shall be known as Renée de Phénix."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Renee asked, sounding impressed by the name he had given her.

"It means, that you are the woman who died and then was born again as she rose from out of the ashes," Richelieu replied smugly. "I thought you might like it. Rochefort, it appears you were right. I am very happy to meet her indeed."

Later that evening…

After speaking with the King and then riding into the city to a tavern for dinner in order to buy some time for their friend to continue resting, they rode home to their garrison to check on Aramis and to bring him something to eat. As they expected, he was awake when they arrived and didn't look as though he had gotten much rest while they were gone.

Once they were sure that he was comfortable as he sat down on his bed, his back up against the wall, Aramis finally began to explain what he knew to the other musketeers, mostly for Claudette's benefit, as he stated sadly, "After I was captured, I spoke with Renee as she came into the tent I was being held in. She told me that she and the rest of the camp had been planning to kill the Cardinal for a long time and that in order for their revolution to succeed, they needed to gather as many men and women together that would be willing to fight and kill as many of us musketeers and the Cardinal's Red Guards as possible. It didn't matter to them what they did, or who they hurt into to get their band together. That included killing everyone else that supported him as well. Claudette, the people in your village had aligned themselves with the Cardinal, so the people you thought cared about you, charged your village and slaughtered everyone who stood in their way, including your family. And then you met Renee, who claimed that it was the Cardinal who sent in the small army. She lied to you."

The young woman standing with the other musketeers suddenly slapped Aramis across the face as she shouted furiously, "You're a liar!"

"Hey, I suggest you just calm down, right now!" Porthos called out just as angrily as he grabbed a hold of the young woman and pulled her away from his friend before she could strike him again.

"It's all right, Porthos," Aramis responded as he held his hand to his face after feeling the new pain. "You can release her. She has done nothing wrong."

While remaining calm, as was his usual manner, Athos continued, "Aramis is far from being a liar, Claudette. If this is what he says happened, then this is indeed the truth. What reason would he have to lie to you?"

She glared at their leader as she answered, "Why else? In order to keep me from running away and going back to stand with my own friends, of course."

"You're wrong," d'Artagnan replied. "You wanted to know the truth and now Aramis has told you what he knows. If you choose not to believe us, we have said that you are free to leave at any time and will not be punished. We meant it."

"Renee was not the one who found me and asked me to join them," Claudette responded in frustration. "The man I love did and he would never lie to me."

Aramis shakily rose to his feet with a little help from d'Artagnan, nodded and smiled at the young man as a sign of thanks, then spoke again to the young woman saying, "I wish that were true, Claudette, I do. This man may truly love you, even though he has lied to you. Perhaps you can find out for yourself, that is, if we have captured Renee among the rest of the prisoners the musketeers or the Cardinal's men have taken. We will find out and if so, we can take you to see her. If she is not among them, then you can choose to believe whatever you wish to believe."

She looked for any sign of deception from Aramis and the others, then she finally answered, "Take me to see my friends. I need to hear these words from her if I can't hear them from Marque himself. If she is not among your prisoners, then I will take you to Marseille. His word is the only other word I will believe."


	16. Chapter 16

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Sixteen

The next morning was when the musketeers figured it would be best to go back down to the Bastille in order to search among the prisoners that had been captured from the camp after the battle, so for the night, Claudette took d'Artagnan's old room at Constance's and her husband's home, then spent most of the evening speaking with the woman of the house, who tried to break through the revolutionary's cold, hard exterior. Monsieur Bonacieux had long before gone to bed.

When morning came, the soldiers busied themselves to get ready to pick Claudette up before heading to the prison, all except Aramis, who quickly lay back down against the bed the moment he tried to rise. The ache he felt throughout his body was still too overwhelming and he could barely breathe.

"Are you all right?" Porthos asked in concern after he helped his friend lay back. "You shouldn't be forcing yourself to get up."

"Porthos is right," Athos responded as he finished putting on his boots and his weapons along his belts, then turned to look down at Aramis. "Stay here and try to sleep. You can't possibly be of any help to us."

D'Artagnan nodded in agreement as he replied, "We can handle Claudette and handle talking with Renee or the rest of them."

Aramis heard the young Gascon speaking, but wasn't listening as he simply stared at the man who had become their leader years ago and felt hurt at his words, though he didn't let it show as he finally spoke again saying, "Of course. I don't think I could handle riding a horse again for awhile anyway. Try not to be too rough on them. They will all get what they have coming to them soon enough."

"If you ask me, they'll long for the axe by the time we get through with them," Porthos said smugly. "Let's get out of here. The sooner we can find this, Renee, the sooner we can convince Claudette of the truth and then get this mission over and done with. I'm tired and getting cranky."

"When are you not cranky?" d'Artagnan asked jokingly.

Athos smiled and answered, "Only when he beats the Cardinal's guards at cards. Even when he eats and drinks he's miserable."

Porthos glared between his two friends mocking him and responded, "Very funny. Can we go now?"

"Yes Porthos, let's go," Athos replied as he began to walk out, followed by d'Artagnan, while Porthos looked back at Aramis and paused so that he could speak with him for a moment alone.

"I thought you were the one that was most anxious to leave?" Aramis asked him before he could say anything.

The larger man nodded, then answered, "I'll catch up to them in a minute, but I need to speak with you about something first and you're not going to want to hear it."

Aramis smiled at Porthos and then responded, "There will never be a time when you can't talk with me about something that is obviously so important, my friend."

"Queen Anne has asked me to speak with you about you going to see her, to meet with her so that the two of you can get past the strain that has fallen…" he began until Aramis turned his head away. "Listen, I tried to tell her that I knew there was nothing I could say to you that would convince you to go to her, but Aramis…"

"You know darn well that I can't just go and see her, to meet with her for any reason unless the four of us go together for a legitimate reason, or have you already forgotten about the trouble I've caused for us?" he cried angrily. "The Cardinal has eyes everywhere."

Porthos shook his head sadly as he replied, "You really need to have sense knocked into your head. Richelieu may be good at threats and extortion, but…"

Aramis quickly interrupted, "What extortion, Porthos?"

"Never mind that," Porthos quickly answered nervously and then started toward the door until he stopped. "Please, just think about how much better you will feel if you can resolve at least one good thing in your life by meeting with the Queen, no matter what it takes for us to help you to do it. She is in as much pain as you are. If you don't care for yourself anymore, then at least think about her."

"I think about her every moment of every day," Aramis responded sadly, then turned his head away again as he laid his body down fully against the uncomfortable mattress beneath him and his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes so that Porthos would leave without another word.

Meanwhile…

Renee finished changing, then turned to look at her appearance in a mirror inside a vendor's shop as she admired the new clothes that Cardinal Richelieu had given her a few bronze coins to purchase for herself, money that wasn't a part of the new salary that he had promised to pay her monthly.

For a moment, seeing herself wearing her new apparel made her think back to when the musketeer she now hated had been kind enough to give her what little money he was carrying with him at the time of their first meeting, but she quickly pushed the thoughts out of her mind when she remembered what she doing here now. She was ready for a change in her life and doing the Cardinal's dirty deeds was the only way she knew she was going to succeed, so she smiled and paid the vendor, then began to walk again through the square until she came upon Count Rochefort, who came riding toward her on his horse.

He grinned cruelly as he asked, "How does it feel to have all the things you've ever wanted?"

She replied, "I don't yet have everything I've ever wanted. I have yet to get revenge for the death of my brother. That musketeer is still alive. This, Rochefort, is only the beginning."

"You certainly appear to be adapting to your new life quite well, the Count answered as he admired her. "I've come to collect you. Richelieu would like to speak with you about your first assignment."

"You're giving me a new horse?" she asked as she looked up at the Count when a stableman walked over with another horse and handed the young woman the reins.

He asked in return, "Does this really surprise you?"

As she mounted and then began to follow after Rochefort, she responded, "All of this is going to take a lot of getting used to, that's all."

At the Bastille…

"Renee isn't here, which means that she's either dead just like our leader, or she managed to escape your attack," Claudette stated in frustration after she and the three musketeers finished searching the fortress built to lock away criminals of all kinds. "And I'm not sure if I was really hoping that she would be or not?"

"And why is that?" Athos asked. "Last night, you insisted that we take you to her. You were adamant to talk to her."

The woman looked between the men and replied, "Yes, well it appears that I may have been too quick to judge each of you before really taking the time to listen to what you have to say. Madam Bonacieux speaks very highly of each of you and I could see that she isn't a stupid woman. As I said I would, I will take you to Marseille whenever you're ready to leave. I want to find Marque. If you musketeers turn out to be the men you claim to be, then I will apologize to each of you by helping you to bring down the rest of our rebellion."

Athos looked over at d'Artagnan and smiled, as he understood that it was because of Constance that this woman had begun to come around, then back at Claudette as he answered sincerely, "It is good to hear you say that. We would hate to have to arrest you after all this trouble of getting to know you."

When the musketeers and Claudette finally arrived back at the garrison and walked inside their barracks, they found that Aramis was no longer lying down, nor was he anywhere else to be found. Then, d'Artagnan quickly ran out to go and search the stable nearby and when he came back, he shook his head.

"His horse is gone," the boy said worryingly. "You don't think…?"

"Think what?" Athos responded angrily. "That he wouldn't go off and try to find the rest of the people behind this on his own? Of course that's where he went; that fool! Actually, I'm the fool. I know what I said and I didn't mean it. Nor did I apologize."

Porthos swiftly replied, "He can't be that far ahead of us. Not in his condition."

D'Artagnan answered, "He must have left as soon as we did. He could be hours ahead. He may be in a bad way, but even so, Aramis is still stubborn. He was most likely overplaying how badly he was hurting."

"If anything, Aramis was underplaying how badly he's hurting," Athos continued sadly. "He's determined to finish this himself in order to make up for what he sees are his failures. I should have known he was going to do this. We've got to find him before he finds them."

"Or before they hurt and kill him," Porthos spoke again coldly. "If they don't catch him before we do, I swear I will kill him myself."


	17. Chapter 17

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Seventeen

After the musketeers finished explaining the situation to their captain as they swiftly rode their horses to the palace to find him before taking off after Aramis, Treville angrily exclaimed, "I can't believe that you three didn't think that it would be a good idea to call in another of our men to keep watch over him while you were gone! Surely you should have known that he would be stupid enough to pull a stunt like this? You four are all alike!"

D'Artagnan looked between his friends then turned his head down sheepishly as he answered, "It was stupid, you're right, but in our defense…"

"Save it!" the Captain replied before the young Gascon could finish. "Just find him. Do whatever you have to do. I will order more of our men to follow after you in case of trouble, should you need help. I swear, the four of you will be the death of me one day."

"You're wrong, Captain," Athos responded as he the rest of them quickly remounted. "You will die on a battlefield somewhere as you fight for the honor of our King and Queen, and for France. And it won't be a many years yet."

With that said, the three musketeers rode off as fast as their horses could travel, while Treville watched them until they were out of sight. He sighed worryingly just as Queen Anne walked up behind him, startling him, but he quickly turned to her as he bowed down and she simply smiled.

She spoke first as she said, "That sigh of yours sounded worried, Captain Treville. Your afraid of something, aren't you? Is something the matter?"

He shook his head and then answered, "It's nothing that you need to worry yourself about, Your Majesty. The last few weeks have just been a very troubling time for all of us and my men have been forced to work continuously and tirelessly. But, no matter how hard they work to keep us all safe, they never complain."

"You care for them as you would your own children," Anne replied with a sincere smile. "It's the one trait that I admire most about you. My husband most definitely chose correctly when he made you the captain of the musketeers. I apologize for only telling you so just now. I promise to commend you more in the future."

"That is very kind, but I assure you, completely unnecessary as your kindness toward me tells me all that I need to know," Treville responded, then took her arm within his as they began to walk. "Now, are you ready to join me for your evening walk around the gardens? The moon is full and it is a beautiful night, the perfect night for a leisurely stroll."

Meanwhile…

Renée cautiously walked into the Cardinal's private study behind Count Rochefort after making their way in through the many secret passages so as to not be discovered by the King, Queen, or any of their servants. It wasn't because the Count wasn't free to roam around the palace, but the young woman with him was now a secret emissary for Cardinal Richelieu, making her unable to show her presence to anyone unless it was for a job. Milady was good at sneaking her way around and soon enough Renée would be too.

When he saw her now cleaned up and wearing a large, black feather hat, a white blouse, and tight, black pants underneath a long, black leather coat, and dark leather boots, with a sword hanging down at her side, as well as a dagger hooked on at her left leg, the Cardinal stood up from his chair and smiled as he walked over to stand before her, kissed her on her cheek, despite her reluctance to allow him so close to her, then he spoke up saying, "You look ravishing, my dear. This new style of yours certainly does suit you very nicely. You will be seen as an admirable foe soon enough indeed."

She stepped back a few feet, then answered, "I hope so. Too many people have stepped over me my whole life. I will not allow it to happen ever again. I do like the new clothes, and the hat… this is more than I thought I would ever have. Trusting you and Count Rochefort is still the only thing I don't know I can do."

"Trust goes both ways," Richelieu stated simply. "You have to prove yourself to me as well and to start, you can begin by doing a job for me."

"Go on," she replied as she looked between the two men, one in front of her, the other standing beside her.

The Cardinal nodded and then responded, "I know that you want to kill Aramis of the musketeers. Unfortunately, I have a little problem that makes doing so a bit difficult."

Renée's eyes grew cold as she said angrily, "You gave me your word that you would help me to make that happen. I've been poor my whole life and while it isn't as grand as this, I know I can live as such. Aramis' death is the one condition for which I agreed to work for you."

"Just listen," Cardinal Richelieu continued. "I promise you, that I will work out a plan for that, but first, I need you to help me take care of another problem. I need someone temporarily out of commission and I believe I know just how to do it, though getting to her will most definitely be quite the challenge for you."

"And who is it that you think will be so difficult for me to get to, the Queen?" she asked mockingly.

The Cardinal sneered as he answered, "Precisely."

Renée stared at him, then looked over at Rochefort who was only smiling, and finally turned back to Cardinal Richelieu as she replied, "You have got to be joking? You want me, to kill the Queen, the Queen of France?"

"No, no, I never said I want you to kill her," Richelieu corrected. "She is a real problem for me and in order to accomplish the annihilation of the musketeers once and for all, I simply need her to be incapacitated for awhile and I know just how to do it. I want to see, if you are truly as good as you seem to think you are. What do you say, will you do it?"

"And what is it that I have to do?" the young woman asked again.

The Cardinal pulled something from one of his pockets and then held up a small vile in his hand as he responded, "Just slip her this and do not allow yourself to get caught. Because if you do, I will not step in to rescue you."

Renée smiled as she took the vile from him, then said, "I'm no damsel in distress. I can take care of myself."


	18. Chapter 18

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Eighteen

Present…

Inside the tavern in Marseille, Aramis was speaking with the small group at a table in the corner as he opened his coat, lifted his shirt, and then turned around, revealing multiple scars from a severe whipping across his back, then turned to face them again to reveal an ugly wound in his left shoulder, as well as a few more lashes across his chest, and he finally spoke again saying coldly, "Richelieu is responsible for this being done to me, as well as much, much more. I am not, nor was I ever one of the Cardinal's Red Guards, so believe me when I say, I hate the man with my whole soul and will fight through hell itself again in order to make the bastard pay for destroying my life. You want him dead, I can make that happen. What do you say?"

"I say, let's see what you've got," a woman replied as a smile appeared on her face, then invited the stranger to have a seat once again. "If we like what we see, then you have yourself a job. What is it we should call you?"

"For now, you can just continue to call me whatever you like," the stranger answered as he finally sat down as the woman asked. "If we become friends, as I hope we will, you may eventually be able to call me by my real name."

One of the men glared at Aramis as he responded, "You seem awfully sure of yourself, but you don't appear to be able to do much of anything right now. You don't look so well."

The musketeer turned to the man who spoke up and replied smugly, "I'll admit, I'm not fully up to par right now. That's thanks to what's been done to me, but then we aren't planning to kill the Cardinal tonight or for at least another few days now, are we? I promise you, I'll be ready by then."

"If you expect us to agree to this arrangement, then you ought to expect that we'll be requiring you to prove you have what it takes to kill," the other man continued.

"I would expect nothing less," Aramis answered coldly. "Have you got a specific target in mind, or shall I just choose one at random?"

The woman leaned forward until her nose was almost touching his and responded, "We will worry about that soon enough. For tonight, you can come home with me and we can get to know one another."

Despite wanting to pull away when she began to kiss him tenderly on his lips, as he was repulsed by the thought of kissing a woman who wasn't Anne, especially a woman who was as evil as this woman was, Aramis allowed her to do so anyway because it was necessary to please her and the men sitting there with her.

Before she let up, two other men and another woman walked over and stood before the table, as one of the men spoke up asking angrily, "Ines! What's going on here? Who is this man?"

"Someone who's going to help us to get everything we want," the woman now identified as Ines replied without looking away from the musketeer, while Aramis turned his head to look at the new arrivals to the group of criminals coming together. "For now, he has no name, but he has courage and a hate for the Cardinal that matches ours."

"He doesn't look well," another of the men spoke as he suddenly grabbed Aramis by his shirt and pulled him roughly to his feet, causing him to grunt in pain, then the man stared at him, waiting for him to speak. "Well, what's wrong with you? You look terrible."

Aramis pushed the man off of him, then answered, "I was recently wounded and beaten thanks to Cardinal Richelieu, then left for dead. I managed to survive and made my way here, away from the villain's eyes and ears, and found myself fortunate to run into your little troupe. I am not myself now, as I told the others, but I will be ready to strike the monster dead when called upon to do so."

The second woman asked coldly, "And what makes you think that we can't do what you're suggesting. Why should we entrust you to kill the Cardinal when it would be just as simple for us to take him out."

"Because, you think this task is going to be simple," the musketeer responded steadfastly. "That is why you will fail. Killing a man is never simple and killing a man such as Cardinal Richelieu, who is King Louis' most trusted, is nearly impossible. You want to know why I am confident that I can accomplish this? It's because I was once a musketeer. Thanks to the Cardinal, I am no longer, though I can still get close enough to him to strike him down, as I know his routines and I know how to move in and out of the palace without being discovered. He destroyed everything that I once was, so I have vowed revenge to see that he pays with his life. If this doesn't convince you that I am sincere, then nothing I say ever will and I shall find my own way."

"Well, I'm certainly convinced," the woman who had taken an immediate liking to Aramis replied as she moved to stand up beside him. "What do you think Marque? Those we sent to Paris have obviously failed their mission since we've had no word from them since you spoke with Claudette nights ago. They're all most likely dead. We need a new plan and so far, we haven't been able to come up with anything better."

Aramis said nothing as he listened to the woman speak, though he knew the truth of what really happened, then Marque, who was one of the latest arrivals, answered, "Renee, Reynard, or Claudette would never fail me, but if I find that they're dead, or have been imprisoned… If this musketeer can prove he speaks the truth, I think we should listen to what he says and come up with a plan that will work around him. What do you say, Valentin?"

It was then the man appearing to be in charge of the entire revolution spoke up as he responded, "I do like this man's conviction. I want to see him kill someone who has been another enemy of ours first. If he doesn't get killed first and succeeds, then I say we have found our lead assassin at last."


	19. Chapter 19

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Nineteen

When the musketeers and Claudette finally arrived in Marseille four nights later, they cautiously walked through the streets in search of a stable for their horses, as well as lodgings where they'll be able to remain safe for as long as they'll need to remain there to find and rescue Aramis, as well as to finish their mission, no matter what needs to be done. As they did so, many onlookers suspiciously stared at the newcomers as they walked past. It was obvious to King Louis' soldiers that the people around here weren't very trusting.

"Once we get ourselves settled in, I believe it'd be best to spread out to the numbers of taverns throughout the city," Athos said softly so that only his comrades and the young woman with them would be able to hear.

"That isn't necessary," Claudette responded quickly. "There is only one tavern my friends visit. They probably won't be there, but I know someone that will be, who can probably tell me where to find them and your friend. Do you trust me enough now to let me go in alone, or are you going to risk his life? If you follow me inside and start to ask questions, they'll know that you're musketeers and someone will go to my friends to tell them they have one of you with them."

Porthos shook his head as he scoffed, "Look, I know that you claim to be telling us the truth about everything and you seem sincere, but we've trusted someone like you before and she betrayed us. She turned out to be something more. How do we know that you won't do the same the second you get the chance?"

Claudette glared at him as she answered, "For as long as I've known Renee, she has always wanted more than what she's ever had and I knew she would stop at nothing to have it all. Despite her delusions of grandeur, I cared for her, but I also worried for her, worried about her. I am not Renee. You four are helping me to find out the truth about who really killed my family. I won't betray you."

"I may regret it, but I believe her," d'Artagnan replied.

"Don't worry Porthos," Athos continued as he pointed to a stable in the distance, then began to walk toward it, as did the others. "If she does betray us, we will take her down with the rest of them."

D'Artagnan looked over at their leader as he responded skeptically, "Just as we brought down, Renee?"

Claudette asked in frustration, "So, does this mean I'm going in on my own?"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean we will not be prepared to convene should we deem it necessary to do so," Athos answered smugly. "We've been soldiers for a long time. We take our duties quite seriously, especially when it comes to protecting one of our own."

Once they put up their horses and finished settling into private quarters above the tavern which Claudette had spoken off, the young woman walked out and headed downstairs in search of Marque, her lover, and any more of those she had thought were her friends. The musketeers remained on their guard as they began their wait.

"Where are they hiding out, Antony?" Claudette asked the owner of the tavern wearily after looking amongst the crowd and not seeing any of those she was searching for. "I've been travelling for days. I'm tired and not in the mood for any of your lies tonight."

The man looked at her suspiciously as he replied, "It's good to see you're alive. Marque was worried that may not be. He should have known better. And where are Renee and the others?"

Claudette responded, "I don't recall you being a part of our fight, which means I don't have to answer to you. Where are they?"

"They are hiding out in Reynard's hovel, where they've gathered almost everything they need to head into Paris and finish what you and Renee obviously couldn't do," Antony answered coldly. "They've even found some disgraced and angry, former musketeer to do the deed for them."

"A musketeer?" she asked in confusion. "A musketeer is going to kill Cardinal Richelieu?"

The man smiled as he replied, "He volunteered. He claimed to really hate the Cardinal for ruining his life. I find it hard to believe that a musketeer would betray his King, but I guess your revolution will find out in the morning whether he's a killer or not."

Claudette responded, "This is crazy. Valentin and Marque would never just let someone new suddenly join them out of the blue. What do you mean they'll find out if he's a killer or not? What is he going to do?"

"He's going to kill Anjou for them," he answered smugly. "Or they're going to kill him, if he fails."

"Thanks for the help," the young woman replied as she picked up a flask on the table in front of her, took a sip, then stood up and started to walk away. "I think your ale is getting worse, Antony. I suggest you focus more on making it right and less on sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong."

After she left the tavern, she walked back up the stairwell leading up to the musketeers' new quarters and when she stepped inside the room again, Porthos impatiently asked, "Well, what did you find out?"

Claudette looked at them as she responded, "Your friend is a fool and he's going to get himself killed."

"What do you mean?" d'Artagnan asked worryingly. "Do you know where Aramis is?"

"I know where he is, but you won't be able to do anything to help him out tonight," she answered. "I know where they all are and he's all right for now, at least I think so, but tomorrow, he's about to go up against an old enemy of Valentin's, our leader, to try to kill him as a way of proving himself worthy of becoming the assassin who will kill the Cardinal. Your friend volunteered."

Porthos just shook his head in frustration and worry, while Athos spoke up saying calmly, "He's only trying to do what he couldn't finish before Renee turned on him."

Claudette stared at the musketeers' leader as she asked, "Would Aramis really kill a man to get himself inside our circle? He's the one of you four that strikes me as a killer the least."

"As you should," d'Artagnan replied sadly. "Who is this, Anjou? Why does your leader want to see him dead?"

Because he is Richelieu's strongest supporters and one of the most difficult men to get to," she said angrily. "He is the only real law enforcement here in Marseille, despite there being real soldiers that fight to keep order like you musketeers. He has a strong protection force on his side. Anjou had a lot of innocent people killed, including Valentin's little brother when he spoke out against this killer in trying to rally the people against him. Anjou is also a cousin of the Cardinal. He has money, power, and influence over the right people. He will be impossible for Aramis to take down alone."

Athos looked between his companions, who only smiled at him in return, knowing exactly what their leader was thinking, then he stated, "Aramis isn't alone. We're going to help him."


	20. Chapter 20

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Twenty

When the sun rose, Constance quickly prepared breakfast for her husband, who had yet to awaken, and then began to walk to the palace, as she was now one of Queen Anne's ladies in waiting after she had spoken with her again after the Queen had called on her a few nights ago. Anne readily accepted Madam Bonacieux's proposal, grateful to now have someone she could really confide in, and Monsieur Bonacieux didn't disagree that it was good for his wife to be under the Queen's employ, mostly because it made him look good in the eyes of the people.

Once she arrived, Constance was greeted by two women who also helped the Queen daily and together they made their way around the palace as the two ladies showed Madam Bonacieux around to help her to know where she was and wasn't allowed to go, then showed her how the Queen liked to have her tea prepared.

Once the tea was ready and a meal was prepared, Constance picked up the tray and walked through the halls as she made her way toward the Queen's bedroom. When she arrived at the door, she knocked gently and waited for Anne to call out for her to enter. However, not a sound could be heard from inside and when the silence continued after knocking again, Constance felt something was off and so she carefully set the tray down on the floor, quietly opened the door and then slowly walked inside. Upon doing so, she found Queen Anne lying on the floor unconscious, a fever having taken hold of her that was clearly rising rapidly as she rushed over to the woman's side and gently rolled her over onto her back.

Constance quickly cried out, "Help! Somebody help me, please!"

One of the guards who was patrolling the palace halls nearby suddenly ran inside and when he found Madam Bonacieux kneeling over the Queen, his first instinct was to ask, "What happened? What have you done?"

"Go find help!" Constance shouted. "The Queen is very ill. She needs the physician."

"I'll go find Doctor Maloraux," the man answered, then ran out again as more servants rushed in and helped Madam Bonacieux work to stabilize their Queen until help arrived.

One of Anne's other ladies in waiting spoke up fearfully saying, "Her Majesty was not so ill an hour ago when I first woke her. She appeared to be troubled, but she assured me she was all right and that I was to go on with my duties."

Constance quickly looked to the woman, then back down at the Queen as she responded, "I do not know much about illnesses, but something tells me that in order for this sickness to take a hold of Her Majesty this quickly…"

"What?" another young woman asked when Madam Bonacieux paused. "What are you saying?"

"I believe that it's possible our Queen has been poisoned," Constance replied fearfully. "I certainly hope that I am wrong. It will be all right, Your Highness. You're going to be all right."

Meanwhile…

Anjou and several of his men gathered together within the residence in which they lived as they prepared themselves for a fight against a group of unwelcomed newcomers within the city that they had been made aware of due to one of the city's largest contributors and busybodies. However, before they finished, the same man knocked on the door and entered the hovel to inform them that the trouble makers were no longer a threat as they had passed out from drunkenness through the night.

When the man finished explaining this to Anjou, the dangerous enforcer spoke up saying, "Even if a fight is unnecessary, I will not tolerate men coming into our city to cause trouble for those I fight to protect. I am sending some of my men to escort them to our prison. They will be held accountable."

One of his men spoke up as he said, "Sir, there are two here who wish to speak with you. They are armed, but they have assured me that they of no threat to us. Shall I let them inside?"

"Go ahead," the leader answered.

"Two of the King's musketeers," he stated again as he and his own men stared at the two heavily armed soldiers who walked inside, all of them immediately noticing the fleur de lis on both of their arms. "I was not aware that you have any business here in Marseille. What could either of you possibly have to say to me? How is it that you even know who I am or where to find me?"

Athos looked at the man coldly as he replied, "How we found you is of no importance, only what we have to say is. I am Athos and the man standing with me is Porthos. We are indeed musketeers, though we have not come here to arrest you, or harm you in any way, I assure you. In fact, we wish to help save your life if you will listen."

Anjou chuckled and then responded, "You and your friend are the only two who are in danger for coming in here and threatening me."

"You aren't listening very good," Porthos answered as he seethed in anger, but remained in constraint. "I suggest you listen as my friend speaks."

"We have a common enemy, Anjou," Athos continued. "Someone I believe you have been trying to find and bring down for some time; Valentin and the rest of his followers. We can help you bring him to justice."

The leader grinned as he responded, "It isn't justice I want, Athos, but then again, you must already know that. I can see in both of your eyes that you know the kind of man that I am, the kind of men that my friends here with me are."

Athos simply replied, "Yes, but you have so far been unsuccessful in taking Valentin down because he's careful and smart. However, one of our own has risked his life greatly in order to infiltrate Valentin's men and has been tasked to kill you, as a way of proving himself a man with strength enough to kill someone else of greater power. He is the best shooter amongst our regiment, the best shooter I've ever seen, and he can strike you down from a distance that will astound you, but if you do as we say, we can make sure that the both you will survive and that your enemies will be brought down for good. What do you say? Do we have your attention now?"


	21. Chapter 21

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Twenty-One

Inside the King's and Queen's quarters, Louis, several servants, the Queen's ladies in waiting, Constance, and the Cardinal were all gathered together as they surrounded the bed where Anne lay severely ill and barely conscious, while Doctor Maloraux was busy checking her over, trying to figure out what had caused her symptoms.

Louis was pacing back and forth nervously, waiting for the physician to explain what was wrong with his wife, fearing even more that his child's life was in danger as well. The King did love Anne in his own way, though it wasn't hard for the people to see that he loved himself even more and would do whatever it took to be sure that his heir to his throne survived.

"How is she?" Captain Treville worryingly asked Constance, who quietly walked over to him upon arriving as soon as he heard that the Queen had fallen ill. "Has the doctor said?"

"No, not yet," Madam Bonacieux replied sadly. "I don't understand how this could be happening. Why would someone want to harm her? How could this even happen? There are guards and servants all around the palace, especially when the King and Queen are sitting down for supper and every other meal."

Treville kept his eyes on Queen Anne while he responded quietly, "I was with her last night upon her request as I escorted her around the gardens for her nightly walk. If she was indeed poisoned, it wasn't until after she had gone to bed."

The Captain then turned and glared at the Cardinal suspiciously until Doctor Maloraux stood up and said nervously, "So long as her Majesty remains in bed and rests as much as possible, she will be all right in time."

"I don't understand," Louis stated in confusion. "Does this mean my wife wasn't poisoned? She's going to be fine? What caused this then?"

"The best I can tell, she has fallen ill due to stress," the physician answered as he took a quick glance over at the Cardinal, who glared at him coldly as a warning for him not to say a word, then looked back at the King now standing before him. "She has been overworking herself and worrying herself for far too long and it has caused her body to begin to shut down. If she keeps up with her duties…"

King Louis interrupted, "Then she will remain here in bed, for as long as she needs to make herself well again. Even if that means that it must be until she gives birth to my son."

Richelieu finally spoke up saying, "Do not worry, Your Majesty. We will be sure to do all we can to help you to perform your duties and to take on as many of her Majesty's duties as well. Your people and Paris will not suffer at all."

"Thank you, Cardinal Richelieu," Louis replied as he turned to his most trusted confidant. "I appreciate your concern and your willingness to take on more pressure than you already deal with now. And Madam Bonacieux…"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" she quickly asked as she moved to kneel down before the King.

He responded, "As Anne's newest maid and servant, I ask that you see to it that she gets the rest she so desperately needs, even if you must remain here, at the palace at all hours. Is this understood?"

Constance smiled as she kept her head down and then answered, "As you wish, Your Majesty. I will take good care of her Highness. I shall send word to my husband of your request for my services so that he won't worry."

"Very good," the King replied as he turned to look back at his wife, then walked out of their quarters, followed by most of the other men and women, all except for Constance, Captain Treville, and Cardinal Richelieu.

"If you would like, I shall stop by your home to inform your husband for you," Treville spoke softly to her, while the Cardinal waited for the captain at the door.

Constance nodded and responded, "That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you, Captain. Have you been sent word from your musketeers yet? Have they found Monsieur Aramis?"

The soldier glared once again at Cardinal Richelieu as he answered, "No, I have not yet received word, though I am certain they will succeed and bring the rest of the criminals to justice."

"Thank you for staying here with her, Madam Bonacieux," he continued as he looked down at the woman now standing in front of him. "I am certain she will recover fully while in your care. Good evening."

"Madam Bonacieux," the Cardinal simply stated to her as he followed the Captain out, leaving her behind alone to get to work.

When the two of them were finally alone, Captain Treville suddenly stopped Richelieu and moved to stand in his way as he said coldly, "If I find out that what has happened to Anne is of your making, I shall see to it that you are brought down once and for all, just as are all of the rest of the men and women you have sent out to perform your evil deeds."

Cardinal Richelieu smiled at what he knew was simply an empty threat, as he knew there was nothing the Captain could really do to him, at least not without his musketeers finding proof of his previous crimes or Anne revealing his secret to the King, then replied, "I am certain that the Queen will be just fine in time as Doctor Maloraux said. All she needs is rest and it seems she will be well taken care of. Perhaps you should send word to your men you sent down to Marseille. Surely Aramis will want to know of the Queen's illness."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Treville asked suspiciously.

"Perhaps you should ask him or the rest of his brothers in arms," the Cardinal responded smugly. "Good evening, Captain Treville."

With that said, the Cardinal walked off, leaving the Captain alone with his suspicion. However, he just shrugged the feelings aside as he left the palace, then rode his horse into the city to go and speak with Monsieur Bonacieux as he gave the man's wife his word that he would, to explain why she wouldn't be home that night or for as long as the Queen needed her.

Later that evening…

When the Cardinal stopped and walked into his study, he was suddenly startled by the sound of his newest emissary's voice as she spoke up saying, "A part of you believed that I would get caught when I poured the contents of this vile into the Queen's morning tea, didn't you?"

Richelieu turned to face the young woman as he answered, "I'll admit, you are better than I have given you credit for, my dear. I do not need to know how you accomplished this, but I am very pleased. Well done."

"What exactly was it in this vile?" Renée asked curiously as she moved to stand beside his desk which he too was standing in front of as he stared at the woman curiously. "You only stated that it wasn't poison and that you didn't plan on killing her. So what was it?"

"It is only something wonderful that I have come across from my many years of treachery," Richelieu replied smugly. "It is a drug which causes a severe illness, but if treated correctly, is not fatal. Queen Anne will most assuredly not die, but it is quite possible that her deterioration will be far worse for her child she carries within her, which I believe will dishearten and cause the very musketeer you hate so vigorously to break completely and perhaps never recover."

She stared at him in confusion as she responded, "I do not understand. Why would Aramis of the musketeers become so heartbroken over the Queen's unborn child…? Oh, I think I see. You suspect he and her Majesty are in love?"

The Cardinal smiled smugly as he answered, "I am certain that they are in love. I may not be able to tell any of this to the King, as Anne can destroy me with one confession as well, but I can destroy Aramis and in so doing, it will finally begin the downfall of the rest of his comrades, beginning with Athos, Porthos, d'Artagnan, and Treville. You have come along at a very opportune moment, Renée; a very opportune time indeed."


	22. Chapter 22

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Twenty-Two

Aramis was quiet while Valentin, Marque, Ines, and the rest of their men spoke as they readied themselves for a fight against Anjou and his men, should their plan of attack go wrong. All the musketeer had to do is take Anjou out with his long range rifle, as they knew he wasn't in any condition to enter into a battle, but Aramis didn't know what he was going to do. He wasn't a cold blooded killer and he wasn't about to become one for these criminals, especially since he didn't plan to really kill the Cardinal either. He expected time to be able to come up with a plan, but these men and women were just as anxious as the musketeers were for this revolution to end and time wasn't on his side.

Ines finally walked up behind the musketeer as she spoke up saying, "So, are you ready, love? Are you really as good of a shot as you claim?"

Aramis looked back at her as she began to stroke his hair and quickly took a few steps to move away from her as he responded, "I guess we will see in just a few hours now, won't we?"

"I guess so," she replied as she kept on advancing on him while he continued to back away. "What's the matter, do you not like me? Do you not, find me attractive at all?"

"It isn't that, it's just… I'm…" Aramis tried to answer until a knock on the door interrupted him, causing everyone in the room to become dead silent as another of the women with them raised her pistol, then moved to open the door.

When she did so, Claudette was standing there and she said, "It's good to see that the rest of you haven't given up our fight, though I have to say your plan is ludicrous, if what Antony says is true."

Marque quickly moved forward and embraced her, then responded, "I am so glad you're alive. I thought… I thought you were dead. What about Renee and Reynard? Are they with you? Are they all right?"

"I don't know about Renee, but I'm afraid that Reynard was killed," she replied sadly. "I'm so sorry, Marque."

"How did this happen?" the right hand to the leader of the criminals asked angrily. "Who killed him?"

Claudette quickly glanced over at Aramis, who gently shook his head as a way of pleading for her not to say anything, then she looked back at the man she loved and answered, "I don't really know. The Red Guards somehow found our camp and we were attacked. Most of us were killed and the rest were taken and arrested. Only a few managed to escape, as I did. I was hoping that Renee did too, but…"

Marque cut her off as he spoke again saying, "I'm sure she got away too. She's just as strong as you."

"Reynard failed to find a safe place to set up camp and it led to his death," Valentin responded coldly. "We will head to Paris like we should have gone in the first place, but after I see to it that Anjou is dead as well."

"And you think that a musketeer, a sick and wounded musketeer, will help you do this?" Claudette asked as she moved to stand in front of Aramis and swiftly slipped a parchment into his hands behind her back without anyone else noticing, then turned around to look at him and scoffed. "What skill can this man possibly possess that makes you think he can kill Anjou while in his condition?"

Valentin replied, "We'll find out soon enough."

A few hours later…

It was almost noon when Anjou and his men walked out from the building they resided in and began to walk through the streets toward the prison, escorting the two drunkards to lock them up for disturbing the peace the night before. On top of the prison's roof, Aramis positioned himself carefully and peered through the sight, waiting for his target to move in the perfect position. Valentin and Marque had positioned themselves on a rooftop across street in order to keep watch, waiting to see if the musketeer really could pull this off as he claimed.

While he waited for Anjou to leave the prison, Aramis looked down on the rest of the men with the leader, then suddenly caught sight of his three friends, Athos, Porthos, and d'Artagnan, who were wearing their usual clothing, though without their fleur de lis carved into their shoulder pads so that they wouldn't be given away as musketeers.

Aramis smiled as he pulled the parchment he had been handed by Claudette from inside his boot, then peered down at the words written by Athos and said to himself softly, "They are fools for coming after me, but I'm certainly glad they did."

The words read, _You're not alone. All you have to do is aim and fire. We've done this once before. Remember my death. It was beautiful._

It wasn't long before Anjou and his own right hand walked out again and when the time came, a shot was suddenly fired and the right target collapsed to the ground as the three musketeers in the crowd quickly surrounded him and covered his chest in animals' blood to make him appear dead, just as they had done with Athos when d'Artagnan had to kill him for Milady. It was then that several of Valentin's men charged out into the streets and began the inevitable attack, while Aramis carefully made his way off the roof in order to join with the men he had deceived.

"Why can't we just end this all here and now, so that we can find Aramis and bring him home with us?" Porthos asked as he swiftly fired his pistol to kill a man about to charge d'Artagnan from behind and then he and Athos worked to carry Anjou's not so dead body away from the fight in order to keep up the appearance.

"Until Valentin is dead or we can take him prisoner, Aramis' cover must remain intact, or his life will be in danger should he learn Aramis tricked him," Athos answered gruffly. "We need to find him and Marque too. I know Claudette deserves answers, but Marque is just as dangerous as Valentin. Take him alive, if at all possible and find her. It doesn't matter what happens to Valentin. I'll find Aramis, to make sure he stays alive."


	23. Chapter 23

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Claudette!" d'Artagnan shouted as he fought his way through the fighters until he finally found the young woman who has been a big help to the musketeers over the last several days, a woman who they promised to help find the answers she's been seeking in return. "Are you all right?"

"Of course I'm all right," she answered in frustration after killing one of Anjou's men trying to sneak up behind her with a sword Marque had given her earlier that morning to defend herself. "I have known how to fight since I was old enough to hold a sword or pistol. Have you seen Marque? I have to find him."

The young Gascon struck another criminal down with a musket ball to his chest, then replied, "We're all looking for him. We'll find…"

When she began to fight another criminal until d'Artagnan interfered and finished taking him down, she looked off in the distance, then she quickly interrupted, "There he is! I have to…"

"Don't worry, Porthos has him," d'Artagnan responded as he saw his comrade was fighting off one of the two men trying to kill the man she loved. "He'll knock him out if he has to get him to safety. And Marque looks like he is plenty capable of protecting himself to me. Let's get out of here. This isn't our fight. We're only here to protect our friend while we bring down your leader, not to become involved in another war with a different group of revolutionaries."

"And what about Anjou?" she asked in frustration as d'Artagnan dragged her out from the middle of the battle while they fought off anyone who got in their way. "You have a chance to kill him. We shouldn't let him just walk away."

D'Artagnan pulled her into the worn down building he and his friends had agreed to stay in before the fight took place and wait until their way was clear to escape, then looked back at her as he answered, "He may be a criminal, but as I said, we didn't come here for him. We gave him our word that we would help him survive this fight, so long as he allows us the time we need to find and protect Aramis. If Valentin and the remainder of his men survives this fight and escapes, we need Aramis' cover to remain intact so that he can help us bring him in for trial."

Claudette scoffed as she stared at Anjou, who was tired up and gagged in the corner of the room in order to keep him from turning on them as he tried to do the moment Porthos and Athos had carried him to safety once they finished their ruse, and then replied, "You and your friends' nobility will only get yourselves killed one day. There is no room in this world any longer for men of your caliber."

"Perhaps you're right, but it is how we choose to live," the young man responded when Porthos suddenly barged in and tossed Marque, who was now unconscious, on the floor, then worked to barricade the door again with d'Artagnan's help. "I told you he'd keep him safe."

"I should go back out there," Porthos stated as he moved to the window to keep watch for Athos and Aramis.

D'Artagnan put a hand on Porthos' shoulder to stop him from leaving as he answered, "Athos said for us to find these two, watch them and Anjou, then keep them safe until we can all get away together."

Claudette glared at the musketeers as she asked, "We're all going back to Paris with you? Even Anjou?"

"No, we'll be leaving Anjou behind, for his friends to find, or Valentin and his friends," Porthos replied smugly. "If you choose to remain here, that's up to you, but your lover, Marque, will be coming back with us. Like it or not, he is one of the men we have come here to bring to justice."

"What is going on here?" Marque asked angrily as he groggily looked around and glared at his enemy in the corner of the room, then slowly began to get up until d'Artagnan thrust a sword up to his throat to keep him down. "Who are you? Claudette, who are these men?"

She knelt down in front of him as she looked at him sadly and responded, "These men are musketeers. One of them spared and probably saved my life back in Paris, the same musketeer who volunteered to be your assassin, only as a way of finding out who was behind our plot to kill Cardinal Richelieu so they can stop it from happening."

The man looked betrayed and angry as he asked again, "I thought you were with me, with us? I thought you wanted to see Richelieu dead just the same as me and the rest of our family? This morning, you lied to me!"

"I thought I was with you too," she answered as tears began to fall down her face. "I do want to see the Cardinal dead, but after listening to these men over the last few days, I've learned that there is something you've been keeping from me too. When we met, you claimed that the Cardinal sent those men and women into our village to slaughter my people. However, it turns out that it was Valentin. It was you… because my people were helping Richelieu in his conquest to rule over France."

"You can't believe anything these Cardinal supporters told you," Marque replied coldly. "If they're musketeers, then they are liars, thieves, and murderers. They helped Richelieu slaughter our families and friends, my own family!"

Claudette stood and backed away from him as she asked fearfully, "So you felt it was all right to go and do the same to my family? You aren't denying it. These musketeers do speak the truth. You made me love you, even though you lied to me! I trusted you!"

When she suddenly pulled a dagger from inside her coat and screamed as she started to run at him to kill him, Porthos swiftly grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back, then knocked the blade from her hands. She struggled within his hold, but her efforts to break free were of no use. The larger musketeer's hold was far too strong.

Marque slowly rose to his feet when d'Artagnan finally allowed him to, then he spoke up again saying, "I never completely lied to you, Claudette. Cardinal Richelieu is the reason why your family and friends are dead, because of what he did to me and to the rest of those we've been standing beside over this last month. Valentin showed me that we needed to raise a rebellion to bring that villain down once and for all and that in order to do so, we needed to destroy those that were helping him. I knew that you were a survivor of one of the villages we destroyed, but somehow, I came to love you anyway, so I lied to you, to protect you."

"I was hoping that these men were wrong, that they were the ones lying to get me on their side," Claudette responded sadly. "I always was naïve. You musketeers can take him. I don't care what happens to him anymore."

"For what it's worth, I am sorry," d'Artagnan stated sincerely as Porthos began to tie Marque up as well, then forced him back down to the ground beside Anjou, who was still struggling to break free of his own bonds.

Porthos went back to the window to watch for their friends, then quickly moved to the door to open it as he said quickly, "Athos is back."

D'Artagnan asked, "And Aramis?"

"I couldn't find him," Athos answered as he entered the room and glared down at Marque as he moved toward him with his sword raised once again at his throat. "Valentin has abandoned you and the rest of your men in order to save his own skin like a coward. He is no longer out there among the battle you began. Our friend, the musketeer who infiltrated your men, left a message behind for us to find, telling us that he's going after him. He also wrote that he overheard you and your leader talking about another, who's the real mastermind of your revolution. Who is really behind all of this?"

"Your friend is half dead," Marque replied smugly as he sneered at his captors. "Valentin will cut him down quickly and leave his carcass behind to be ravaged and torn apart by the vultures and wild dogs."

Athos pulled out a dagger and swiftly knelt down close to the man as he thrust the blade tightly up against his throat, slicing into his skin in order to draw blood, then asked again angrily, "Who is really in charge?"

Marque responded, "You'll never know."


	24. Chapter 24

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Twenty-Four

When Marque continued to refuse to tell the musketeers what they needed to know, Athos finally stood as he wiped off the blood smeared on the blade he was holding in his hands and then held it out to Porthos for him to take back. The larger man hesitated as soon as he saw that it was the same dagger he had given Aramis for protection over a week ago in Paris, but took it back and tucked it inside its scabbard without so much as a word about it. Instead he simply just looked to his friend as he waited for an explanation.

Athos waited until d'Artagnan joined them, then held up another parchment as he spoke up saying, "I found your dagger embedded into a beam up on the roof of the prison. I also found this. Aramis must have been keeping an eye on Valentin, then took off after him when he saw him run. He left us this message to make sure that we would know why we wouldn't be able to find him."

Porthos took the paper from their leader's hands, then read the writing scribbled on it out loud, the words reading, "_Valentin has taken off. I couldn't let him disappear. While I was with them, they spoke of another leader involved in their revolution. Try to learn who the real master behind this war is and then come find me. Don't worry._' Aramis really does have a death wish. I'm amazed that fool's still standing."

"If we don't leave after him now, then he won't be standing for much longer," d'Artagnan replied as he pulled Marque to his feet, then pushed him forward in order to prepare him for their ride. "When is he going to finally understand that the four of us are in this together?"

"I fear we may never have Aramis back," Athos answered sadly as he checked his weapons to make sure he had everything in order. "I pray to God I'm wrong. If I'm not, Richelieu will have won and we musketeers will never be the same again, but I swear we will right this wrong, one way or another."

Porthos stood over Anjou, then suddenly punched him hard in his face to knock him unconscious, and turned to glare at his friends as he said coldly, "I needed someone to let my anger out on. One of you better be the ones to look after our prisoner while we chase after Aramis. If I do, he'll never make it back to Paris alive."

Athos walked outside after his comrades once the way was clear, followed by Claudette, then once he mounted his horse, he looked down at the young woman and asked, "So, will you be all right?"

"I've always been a survivor," she responded as the others mounted as well. "Tell Aramis when you find him, thank you. He gave me his word that he would help me find out the truth and he did. He is a good man, as are the rest of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome," d'Artagnan replied, then rode off behind Porthos, with Marque tied to his own horse riding alongside him.

Athos continued, "Take care, Claudette, and thank you."

Meanwhile…

Valentin finally slowed his horse down miles out of the city and stopped at a stream in order to rest the animal, as well as to get a drink himself and refill his flask. The man let his guard down as he sat down on the ground to rest himself, but it was interrupted when the hammer a pistol being cocked sounded behind him. When he turned, he saw the musketeer whom he had let into their war against the Cardinal, aiming his weapon directly at him.

Aramis was the first to speak saying, "You abandoned your men and left them to die for the cause you brought them all into; for shame."

"I certainly did underestimate you," Valentin stated as he stared up at the man now standing over him. "I didn't expect you to come after me. Are you going to kill me like you killed my enemy?"

"I should, as I came to you in search of someone to help me bring down my own enemy, only to be left behind to die once again," the musketeer answered coldly, still in character of the assassin he had made Valentin believe him to be. "Where exactly were you planning to run, back to find the real leader behind this war?"

The man's eyes grew cold as he slowly rose and then responded, "I didn't realize anyone was listening while I was speaking with my right hand last night."

Aramis replied smugly, "As you said, you underestimated me. Most of my enemies do. Make me your new right hand and bring me with you to see this mysterious friend of yours. Otherwise, I can put a musket ball through your black heart."

"I like you, or at least I would if I didn't know the truth about you, Aramis," Valentin answered with a sneer as he pulled out a letter from his coat pocket. "Marque received a letter from his sister, Renee this morning. She explained that you were the one who murdered their brother, Reynard and that you and your musketeer friends are on their way to find out the truth behind our assassination attempt on Cardinal Richelieu. You're not actually disgraced as you claimed."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Aramis responded when he was suddenly shoved backward against a tree with frightening speed as Valentin pulled his sword and lunged at him, despite the pistol that was once in Aramis' hand, now lying on the ground.

Aramis held the blade firmly to keep it from cutting into him as he struggled against the man's weight pushing him tightly against the tree until he swiftly released one hand and punched his opponent square across his jaw to force him back long enough to be able to pull his own sword, which he had taken from off of one of the criminals now lying dead in the blood smeared street of Marseille before taking off after Valentin. Despite how much he was hurting, Aramis pushed down his pain once again as he faced off against the only man who could help him discover who their real enemy was. Somehow, he knew that he needed to make sure neither one of them ended up dead, though the cold and angry look in Valentine's eyes told Aramis that doing so was going to be near impossible.


	25. Chapter 25

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Twenty-Five

Inside the Queen's chambers…

Constance remained at Anne's bedside in a constant vigil, working hard to bring down the fever as she wiped a cool, wet cloth across her forehead and along her neck, arms, and legs. The other women that worked for the Queen quickly learned to follow Madam Bonacieux's lead and instructions, as she seemed to know what she was doing and because Her Majesty made it clear to them that she wanted Constance there before she had taken ill. Seeing how much care the married woman showed for Anne now, it was clear that Constance was where she belonged.

While within the haze of her fever, Anne slipped in and out of consciousness, muttering words and fractured sentences, most of which were incomprehensible. However, one word, one name, was spoken very clearly; Aramis. Even though she knew the other ladies in waiting would never speak out against their Queen, Constance prayed that they would not walk into the bedchamber while the musketeer was spoken of, for fear that both Anne's and Aramis' lives would be put at risk, as well as d'Artagnan's and the rest of the four that she had come to care for and respect very deeply.

Anne also spoke out of her child, which Constance also feared for. Even if Anne lived, there was a very real chance that the baby wouldn't and if that happened, the Queen and Aramis would be devastated. Aramis was already not dealing well with his pain he felt from before. To add this pain on top of it all, would send him straight over the edge.

"Ara… Aramis…" Anne spoke again weakly. "Please… forgive me."

"I am certain Aramis blames you for nothing," Constance responded softly as she continued bathing her. "You must be strong, not only for yourself, but for your baby as well, and for him. You both must live, for the man you love."

It was then that Captain Treville cleared his throat as he walked into the room, startling Constance so badly that she jumped up from her seat, causing her to drop the basin onto the floor, spilling the water and soaking the carpet. The man quickly rushed over and began to use a towel to sop up some of the water until Constance knelt down and took over for him.

He stood slowly as he spoke up saying, "I do apologize for startling you, Madam Bonacieux. It was wrong of me to enter, without knocking first. I came to check in on Her Highness. How is she doing?"

Constance answered nervously, "Her Majesty is doing better, Sir, though sadly she is far from being well again. Dr. Maloraux seems certain that she'll recover. I hope he's right."

"As do I," the soldier replied as he looked down upon Queen Anne worryingly. "And how are you, aside from my mistake of scaring you moments ago. You appear exhausted, as you should be."

"Though I am tired, I know that I am needed here," Madam Bonacieux responded as she stood and walked over to the Queen's nightstand, to refill the basin with more water so that she could continue. "Believe me when I say that there is no place I would rather be right now than right here. For the first time in my life, I am doing something of worth."

Treville nodded and then answered, "I understand very well. Madam Bonacieux, I wish to speak with you, about something I am afraid will be…"

Constance looked up at the Captain with defiance in her eyes as she sat down once again beside Anne, and interrupted him as she said, "If you wish me to betray the Queen's confidence, I can't. I won't. I don't know what you heard as you walked in here, but I cannot say what she has asked me to keep quiet. Though I can say, you need not be concerned."

"I respect your strength and obedience to Her Highness and I would never ask you to betray the Queen's trust," Captain Treville replied sincerely. "I only wished to speak with you about your own relationship between you and your husband. You seem to truly be happy to be away from him all this time and he seemed only too happy that you would be gone in the service of our Queen. Has there been trouble between the two of you, trouble due to having one of my men once keeping quarters with you?"

"Absolutely not, Captain!" she responded in frustration. "I mean, my relationship with my husband has always been strained, but it certainly does not have anything to do with d'Artagnan. He chose to leave our home in order to be with his comrades during this troubling time. With everything that has been happening with Monsieur Aramis…"

Treville nodded as he answered, "Of course, of course. I apologize again, for insinuating something more. I only wished to see if there was something I could do for you, to help you. I am very grateful for all you have done for Her Majesty."

Constance smiled as she replied, "I am grateful for the opportunity, Sir."

"As for what you were saying to Anne as I walked in here, you need not worry either," he stated before leaving. "All I heard was you telling her she must remain strong for both her baby and for the man she loves. Good evening, Madam Bonacieux."

"Good night," she said, as she watched the Captain leave, then got back to taking care of Anne as she continued speaking to her, though more quietly out of fear of who might be listening. "I am sorry for nearly giving everything away. I know Captain Treville is loyal to you and would never wish to see you in pain, but he is also loyal to the King. Your burden is a heavy burden to bear, one which I, d'Artagnan, Athos, and Porthos will always help you to carry so that you and Aramis will never have to do it alone."


	26. Chapter 26

Sometimes Salvation is Found in Agony

Chapter Twenty-Six

Aramis was holding his own against Valentin while the two of them continued to fight each other until one would end as the victor, and one was dead, both knowing that this was the only way one of them was going to walk away. The musketeer was weak and growing weaker as the fight wore on, but Aramis never gave up easy and he wasn't planning to let Valentin win so long as he remained breathing. His comrades were counting on him to make sure that this criminal couldn't carry on with his plan to kill the Cardinal.

Valentin noticed the soldier was beginning to falter and spoke again saying, "You're looking worse than what you did during our first encounter."

Aramis forced his opponent backward as his sword slashed across the criminal's chest, slicing into him, then answered, "That may be, but I am still here and will fight you for as long as I have to. You will most likely strike me down. However, I will most certainly be taking you with me. My soul is prepared for death. I doubt you can say the same. Hell is hot, but God willing, it is as you deserve."

"The only one dying here today is you, Aramis," Valentin responded when he suddenly cut a large, deep gash across Aramis' wrist that held his blade, causing the musketeer to drop the weapon as he fell back a few steps and held his free hand over the wound in order to stifle the blood flow as he waited for the criminal to strike another blow against him, though it never came.

"I don't think so!" Athos replied angrily when all of a sudden he, Porthos, and d'Artagnan came riding swiftly into the clearing and jumped from off his horse in between their brother in arms and the criminal threatening his life as he raised his own sword in order to continue fighting for Aramis. "You threaten all of us when you try to kill a musketeer. Try fighting one of us who isn't wounded. See how well you fare against me."

Once Athos took over for him, Aramis collapsed weakly to the ground and Porthos ran over to help him, then he looked over at his concerned friend and asked sadly, "You never will… give up… on me, will you?"

The larger man answered worryingly, "Never. You need to stop trying to get us to."

"I'm all right, you… you need to help Athos," Aramis continued weakly as he backed himself up against the tree with Porthos' help. "He can't… he can't… kill…"

"Don't worry, we've captured Marque," d'Artagnan responded as he rushed over to join his friends, while their prisoner remained tied to his own horse that was now tied to a tree in order to keep him from escaping. "If Athos kills Valentin, we will not have lost our chance to learn the identity of our true mastermind."

Porthos growled, "I for one hope he does succeed in killing him. Hell can have its minion back."

All of a sudden, Athos thrust his sword up into Valentin's chest as the musketeer was forced down to the ground on his back, then d'Artagnan replied, "It looks like the underworld is about to."

"About to what?" Athos asked out of breath as he slowly made his way back over to his friends and then knelt down before Aramis. "That doesn't matter. How is he?"

"I'm fine," Aramis answered.

Athos caused Aramis to wince as he carefully lifted his wrist to get a better look at the newest of the long list of wounds his friend had received over the last few weeks and then said in frustration, "No, you're not. Your wounds aren't healing and you're only getting worse because you won't forgive yourself. Cardinal Richelieu is winning over you, Aramis."

The wounded soldier slowly fell unconscious as Porthos pulled him closer and tried to keep him awake, though to no avail, then he responded sadly, "What are we going to do?"

"We're doing all we can do," Athos replied as he and Porthos carefully lay Aramis down on the ground with a coat beneath his head, then laid Porthos' coat over him to warm him up, despite the fever that was slowing rising within him. "His survival is up to him. We just need to be here for when he's finally ready to recover."

"Actually, I think he was asking you what the plan is," d'Artagnan stated. "Right now."

Athos answered, "We'll let Aramis rest before heading back to Paris. In the meantime, we can interrogate our prisoner. Here is a good a place as any. He'll tell us what we want to know."

Porthos smiled menacingly as stood and moved toward Marque, then responded, "At least I'll have something to help me pass the time."

"Are we really going to let Porthos be the one to question him?" d'Artagnan asked Athos in concern, knowing how angry their friend was over how much pain the man who has been his closest friend has been in ever since the Cardinal sent him the letter revealing Adele Bessette was dead.

"Don't worry," Athos replied smugly. "Porthos knows when enough is enough. He'll get Marque to tell us all we want to know and then we'll be able to watch his execution when this is all over."

Six days later…

The musketeers finally arrived back in Paris, Athos and d'Artagnan on horseback as they escorted their prisoner, Marque, behind them, while Porthos was driving a wagon that held Aramis inside while he fell in and out of conscious, as his fever continued to rise, despite his comrades doing all they could to keep it down.

Captain Treville greeted his men as they came riding into the garrison, then when he looked inside the cart and saw Aramis in poor condition once again, he said worryingly, "I see that you weren't able to find him in time."

Porthos grumbled, "The fool nearly got himself killed again."

"At least we were finally able to bring down those responsible for this assassination attempt," Athos continued in frustration as he looked over at Marque, though the Captain could tell from their faces that there was something more they weren't saying.

"What are you not saying?" Treville asked.

Athos looked at d'Artagnan as he ordered, "Why don't you take our prisoner where he belongs. And see to it that his wounds are treated by the prison's physician. We can't have him dying before his trial."

The young Gascon nodded and did as his friend asked, then Porthos dismounted and carefully lifted Aramis out with help from another musketeer so that they could carry him inside their barracks, while Athos answered, "Our prisoner is the only revolutionary left, despite the few that may have escaped the battle that took place in Marseille. They will no longer be any trouble. Marque was one of the leaders. The man in charge of it all is dead, except… except that we learned of something more troubling, which I'm certain there will be nothing we can do about it."

"I don't understand," Captain Treville responded.

"We learned that there was someone else who instigated this whole plot and we have nothing, but our prisoner's word that it's so and we both know how well that goes over when Richelieu is the true villain," Athos replied coldly. "Marque claims that the Cardinal and Count de Rochefort set this whole assassination plot in motion."

Treville shook his head in frustration, then answered, "I should have known. All of this was nothing more than a distraction and an attempt to bring about the takedown of the musketeers."

Athos nodded as he responded, "Exactly, but what was the distraction for?"

"I believe it was to make sure that we were all too busy to properly investigate the Queen's sudden illness," the Captain replied.

"Is she all right?" Athos asked in concern as Porthos rejoined him. "Do you suspect she was poisoned?"

Captain Treville answered, "She was in a bad way for a few nights, but she's finally begun to come around, thanks to Madam Bonacieux taking good care of her. Doctor Maloraux claims Anne only collapsed because she became over stressed, though I am not really sure I believe him. I have no reason to suspect otherwise, as she is going to be fine in time, though she will have to continue to remain in bed for a while and leave most of the duties to Louis. But her baby…"

Porthos asked fearfully, "The baby is going to be all right, isn't it?"

"It's too early to tell," the Captain answered sadly. "She has hardly spoken to anyone since her collapse. I have a feeling there's only one person who can help her."

"Who would that be, Captain?" Porthos asked nervously, both he and Athos seeing that the man knew that they were hiding something from him.

Treville stared at them suspiciously and then responded quietly so that only the two musketeers could hear him, "I know the Queen is unhappy in her marriage to Louis and have for some time. For a time since her assassination attempt, I could see that she had found happiness, as I saw the love in her face, until it was lost again when Aramis was almost killed during your mission bringing down the thieves plotting to assassinate our King and Queen a month ago. If Aramis and Anne have found love, I hope you four understand that it cannot ever happen again. They can never be."

Both Athos and Porthos saw the sadness in their Captain's face and knew then that he didn't plan to share the truth to the King, then Athos replied, "Aramis knows this all too well, Captain."

"I see," Treville answered as he finally understood why Aramis has been so distant from his closest friends and weary of himself as one of the King's musketeers. "Aramis' actions are punishable by death and as your captain, I should have the rest of you flogged for hiding this from me, but you have all been punished enough, especially him. This secret must not be revealed to Louis, or not only will Aramis be executed, but Anne could be too. As for Richelieu, he will not tell Anne's secret so long as we keep his own discretions a secret as well, but we must keep a close eye on him just the same. Now, tend to Aramis and when he's well again, do what you must to get him to see our Queen, so that she too can find peace. I will speak with Louis to let him know that our mission is finally over."

"The Cardinal knew he couldn't tell the King, so instead he revealed our secret to the Captain," Porthos said once Treville rode off. "Luckily for us, the Captain is on our side."

Marque's trial had commenced days after his arrest and then the criminal was executed for his role in Cardinal Richelieu's assassination attempt. The Cardinal had once again manipulated a number of people and caused many to suffer and die for his own purposes, but despite it all, Richelieu could not be held accountable.

Aramis recovered in days once he was able to be treated properly by Louis' personal physician. However, he hardly spoke, but when he was told about the Queen's poor condition, the young sharpshooter's countenance changed and as soon as he was able to ride again and walk without help, he rode to the palace with his comrades behind him. Captain Treville and a number of other musketeers had gone out to see the rest of the prisoners being held in the Bastille, giving Aramis the opportunity to visit Anne without the risk of being caught

When they walked inside the King's and Queen's quarters, they found that Anne was finally sitting up with help from Constance and the other women working for her. She sat up straighter and smiled as the man she loved stepped forward after the musketeers bowed before her, but her smile faded when she saw the sadness in his eyes and how pale his skin was from his latest illness due to his injuries. With help from Constance, the Queen weakly rose form her bed, but no words were spoken until everyone left in order to leave her and Aramis alone.

Aramis was the first to speak as he said softly, "Forgive me, Your Highness. I have no excuse for not answering when you called on me before we left for our latest mission."

Anne shook her head as she responded, "No apology is needed. I am happy to see you. When I learned you had become wound and had fallen ill again…"

"The fault was all mine, Your Highness," he quickly interrupted. "My friends and our Captain would agree that I was a fool for trying to take down the criminals alone. They were right. How are you feeling?"

"I'm going to be all right, though Louis insists that I leave as many of my duties as Queen to him and the Cardinal," she replied sadly. "Mostly out of concern for his child. I can still feel the baby inside of me. I know in my heart our child will live, just like his father."

Aramis was about to say something more when Anne started to fall weakly to the floor until he rushed forward and caught her in his arms to keep her from falling. They stared each other in their eyes for several moments until suddenly the love they felt took over and they began to kiss passionately until the musketeer stopped himself as he gently helped her sit comfortably on her bed again. Tears formed in her eyes as she put her hand to her lips. Aramis stood back, then looked away in shame.

He spoke nervously, "I be… beg your forgiveness, Your Majesty. I didn't mean to cause you pain. Loving you and our child will forever be my greatest joy, as well as my deepest agony."

Anne looked up at him again and answered, "I will forever love you too, Aramis."

"One day, we will be together, but until that day comes, we will remain strong, not only for each other and our child, but for my brothers in arms, for our King, and for Paris because it is our duty," Aramis responded. "And we will not fail them. As I once promised, you shall have no better servant than I."

"We won't fail," Anne replied to herself as he finally left her alone once again to rejoin his comrades waiting for him just outside of the room.

Athos spoke first asking, "Are the two of you all right?"

Aramis smiled as he turned to his friends and answered, "We're going to be, thanks to you three fools. Thank you once again, for saving me."

The End


	27. Thank You

Thank you to all of those who have read and have written reviews for my stories! They are much appreciated. I'm honored to have you all for fans and I hope to hear from you all again in the future, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
